Es cosa del destino
by El mosh
Summary: El sello del poder del dios fenix corre peligro de ser roto, a si que el destino cambiara completamente las vidas de jack frost y elsa quienes creen que tienen la vida que tanto deseaban; Jack es enviado a Arendelle y junto a Elsa deberán restaurar el sello que se esta debilitando para así poder evitar que esta terrible amenaza salga a la luz,
1. Chapter 1

**Hola estimados lectores, como verán estaba leyendo la historia y la trama se salio algo de control, no iba por el curso para el cual yo la quería, así que después de indagar y buscar en mi cabeza muchas ideas decidí borrar los capítulos de la historia de un invierno cálido y cambiarle el nombre y escribir esta historia, así que como cualquier autor espero sea de su agrado.**

Era de noche en las afueras del reino burgués, había copos de nieve cayendo del cielo, había escharcha por doquier en las ventanas de todas las casas de esa ciudad y hacia mucho frio, por lo que se puede llegar a una explicación lógica para dicho acontecimiento.

-LLEGO EL INVIERNO –grito un niño, pero no era cualquier niño, este era la última luz de la esperanza que logro salvar a los guardianes y que gracias a el varios niños comenzaron a creer de nuevo, si, este era Jamie Bennett.

Y como todos los años el invierno acaba de llegar en este domingo, podría decirse que es uno de los más fríos que había llegado y claro está, toca abrigarse, poner las manos a calentar junto al radiador, salir a pasear y sobre todo prepararse para la navidad. Los niños salían a jugar y hacer todo tipo de cosas divertidas en las que se hacen en la nieve, todo esto era observado por un joven con guantes en las manos, de color negro una pequeña armadura dorada de color azulada y que tenía unos copos de nieve hechos de tela fina blanca adornando la armadura, junto a esa armadura tenia hombreras de oro solido rodeando sus hombros y sus brazos, junto a una G dorada que hacia juego con la armadura, unos pantalones que hacían juego y aunque raro que parezca llevaba botas, pero por que habían que se viera más imponente y hacían juego con la armadura.

Este chico era Jack Frost, se notaba ligeramente cambiado, y sus poderes se habían incrementado de manera colosal, ahora que todos los niños del mundo comenzaron a creer en él, entre más niños creían en el sus poderes aumentaban más.

Había pasado dos años cuando los guardianes habían derrotado a pitch black, dándole el fin a la amenaza de él y sus pesadillas, con una mirada tranquila y una sonrisa en el rostro observaba como los niños se divertían jugando entre la nieve.

De repente unas bolas de nieve casi le caen encima, dándose cuenta del responsable del que las lanzo –ven a jugar Jack –le dijo Jamie quien lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro.

-Oh ya verás pequeño -le dijo jack con una sonrisa maliciosa y comenzó a crear más nieve. –GUERRA DE BOLAS DE NIEVE, TODOS CONTRA TODOS, TENGAN LISTAS SUS MUNICIONES –expresa con alegría mientras deja todo lo necesario para que la diversión pueda comenzar, continuaron con la guerra por un buen rato, los niños se encontraban cansados de tanto jugar, que al final Jack había resultado victorioso en la guerra de nieve.

-¿oigan chicos, quieren ver que nuevos trucos aprendí para ustedes? –Pregunto con suma alegría, mientras que los niños contestaron con un sí, lleno de entusiasmo –entonces vengan conmigo –sin más Jack comenzaba a crear un gigantesco carrito con ruedas de hielo seguido de una montaña consideradamente alta, pronto la nieve comenzaba a tomar forma de una montaña rusa, que gracias a sus poderes maximizados, podía crearla con suma facilidad.

-Suban niños, esto será muy divertido –anuncio emocionado mientras lograba crear una escalera para que los niños pudiesen subir a una a la montaña que había creado, los niños admiraban con sumo entusiasmo mientras observaban los rieles de la montaña rusa.

-Este será un paseo largo, abróchense –dijo Jack mientras iba a la delantera de los niños, sin más el trineo fue cuesta abajo, Jack se mantuvo sentado alzando los brazos al igual que sus acompañantes y de vez en cuando se levantaba para añadir más velocidad o hacer el paseo un poco más salvaje de lo normal, haciendo que los niñor griten de alegría.

-SIIIIIIIIIIII –grito emocionado, al mismo tiempo en que los niños gritaban, pero como todas las cosas, siempre hay un fin para todo, se estaba haciendo de noche y por ende el frio aumentaba sí que hoy, toca abrigarse y disfrutar del domingo…y para entrar en calor… ¿existía algo mejor que un chocolate caliente con el toque de mamá?, si era la mejor manera de concluir este día después toda esa diversión en la que habían disfrutado, y también era una buena forma de recuperarse pues estaban exhaustos después de aquel paseo en la montaña rusa que Jack Frost había creado.

-Jejeje abróchense, fue bueno –dijo Jamie mientras salía algo mareado de la montaña rusa, al igual que otros niños, Jack no dijo nada solo se limitó a sonreír –oye Jack, ¿vendrás con nosotros a tomar chocolate caliente? –preguntó Jamie con una sonrisa esperanzada, jack sin pensarlo dos veces acepta a la petición del chico.

Jack estaba en la habitación de Jamie mientras jack les platicaba a los niños acerca de sus aventuras como guardián mientras aun tomaban el chocolate caliente.

-¿sabes que es lo más extraño?, pareces un caballero medieval con esa armadura –dijo Jamie, mientras los demás niños lo apoyaban -claro, eso se debe ahora que soy un guardián, hasta un tipo igual de perezoso e irreverente como yo tengo obligaciones que cumplir –dijo orgulloso de sí mismo

-Si, como digas –se burló Jamie, provocando que Jack lo tomara de la cabeza y comenzaba a restregar sus nudillos

-basta, ya basta –se quejó el niño mientras que Jack hacía de las suyas, pero todo quedó interrumpido, cuando Jack pudo divisar una aurora boreal –aurora boreal, significa que hay algo importante, bueno chicos la pase muy bien, parece debo irme, tengo trabajo que hace, dijo Jack con una sonrisa haciendo que los niños entristecieran.

-¿Te vas tan pronto? –pregunto Jamie con tristeza

-vamos, pronto volveré, les prometo que hare la pista de montaña rusa mas grande cuando vuelva, ¿les parece chicos?

Los chicos asintieron no muy convencidos y jack rápidamente emprendió vuelo hacia el polo norte, cuando llego los guardianes, ahora todos poseían armadura con casi las mismas facciones con las de Jack, lo estaban esperando.

-¿Que pasa norte que están importante como para llamarme a estas horas? –Pregunto el albino con una sonrisa –Jack Frost, al fin llegas –dijo norte –a veces creo que esa armadura te hace ver más maduro de lo que aparentas –mencino el conejo de pascua quen le mandaba una mirada de enojo a jack

-oh CANGURO, que paso amigo ha pasado un año sin vernos

-por quincuagésima vez, no me digas así mocoso –replico el conejo de pascua enojado

-tranquilo, amigo –dijo con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-puedo recordar como el hombre de la luna nos obsequió estas armaduras para desarrollar más nuestros poderes, se ve muy linda la mía, -dijo el hada de los dientes mientras que sus haditas contemplaban lo brillante que era la armadura.

-si pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso –dijo norte con una mirada seria –jack Frost, la luna solicita tu ayuda –dijo norte con seriedad.

-Para estar asi de serio, supongo que debe ser algo muy importante, ¿verdad?

-asi es, te contare una historia, hace muchos años atrás hubo muchas guerras, antes de la creación de los guardianes, antes de la creación de pitch, desde hace mucho tiempo muchos guerreros descubrieron un poder divino que provenía de una bestia sagrada, se trataba del dios fénix el ave mitología que poseía el verdadero poder supremo además de la inmortalidad, esta bestia sagrada había aparecido de la nada y se ocultaba en una cueva misteriosa y estaba custodiada por varios hechiceros, al conocerse de su existencia y de su poder, varios guerreros desataban batallas para poder hacerse con el poder del fénix y usarlo para sus propios propósitos.

-con que un dios fénix ¿ehh? –dijo Jack con una sonrisa incrédula

-así es Jack, sin embargo el dios fénix al observar la avaricia de las personas, desato su furia, destruyendo varios ejército, pero con el paso de los tiempos, las personas descubrieron nuevos métodos de poder hacerse con el poder del dios fénix, lograron reunir varios hechiceros que podían someter al dios para robar su poder., Pero debido a esto muchas desgracias ocurrían, haciendo que muchos hechiceros abrieran los ojos y desistieran de su avaricia y renunciaran a tomar el poder del dios fénix, pero otros aun seguían con esa ambición. Uno de los sacerdotes que le eran leales viajo por todo el mundo buscando a un hechicero en específico que aun custodiaba a la bestia mística –norte hizo una pausa la seriedad se mostraba en sus ojos

-¿y que hicieron con eso? –preguntó Jack interesado

-El sacerdote encontró al hechicero en un lugar específico, ese era el reino de Arendelle, entonces decidió contarle el peligro que ocurría, los hechiceros malvados, estaban capturando al dios fénix, el hechicero y el sacerdote, fueron a una guarida oculta donde estaba el dios fénix, junto a los otros hechiceros, al ver el peligro que se desataba, el dios fénix le pidió a sus seguidores que lo sellaran en una lápida de piedra, que lo suprimieran a el y a su poder, dijo que en ese reino era la cuna de los descendientes del hielo así que decidió que el sello debía hacerse con hielo.

-Pero el sello requería algo más, debía sellarse también con el poder del fuego, y correría el riesgo de que alguien que pudiese controlar el fuego liberara el sello, así que hizo un hechizo de tres fases, la primera de hielo, la segunda de fuego y la tercera con el mismo hielo, este hielo era indestructible para asegurarse que el poder de la bestia no llegasen a manos equivocadas

-El hechicero recito un conjuro, _aquel que posea el elemento fuego lograra liberar el poder y sabrá usarlo con sabiduría, _pero sabía que aquellos descendientes que tengan los poderes de fuego irían tras el poder, y es por eso que decidió ocultarlo en el reino de Arendelle donde se suponía que no había seres humanos con fuego en su interior no existían ahi, desgraciadamente, el hechicero se equivoco

-creo que estoy viendo el meollo del asunto –dijo jack con una sonrisa

-Ha aparecido el ser que tiene el fuego en su interior y tiene las intenciones de liberar el sello, ese sello nunca debe romperse, por nada del mundo, escucha, en el reino de Arendelle, hay una persona que tiene tus mismos poderes, debes trabajar con ella e impedir que el sello del dios fénix no se rompa

-eso no me lo esperaba norte, entonces debo ir a ese extraño lugar, detener al tipo caliente y evitar que ese sello de ese dichoso dios fénix no sea roto ¿correcto?

-no solo eso, deben encontrar la manera de sobrescribir el sello de hielo Jack, porque al pasar los años el sello de hielo está debilitándose, será divertido Jack puede que alla mas de varias personas pueden verte y que quizás puedas conocer a alguien especial

-¿qué es lo que quieres decir con eso? –pregunto el peliblanco extrañado

-¡que te tienes que ir ya! –Dijo norte literalmente aventándolo desde el portal mágico –te buscare hasta que tu misión termine, hasta entonces nos vemos Jack

-¿crees que le vaya bien? –pregunto norte a uno de sus yetis y este solo se encogió de hombros

Jack había caído en una especie de bosque –argh, estúpido norte por que no avisa sobre la caída –dijo el peliblanco con el ceño fruncido y sobándose la cabeza -bueno es hora de poner manos a la obra para poder regresar a casa y tener ese chocolate caliente –dijo Jack con una sonrisa

-bien encontremos a quien se supone que deba ayudarme –dijo Jack serio –pero vio como unos niños se encontraban jugando entre la nieve –bueno pero primero tengo algo más importante que hacer –dijo Jack con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Arendelle

Se podían oír risas en la habitación de la reina, estaban dos chicas haciendo unos muñecos de nieve, mientras que toda la habitación estaba cubierta de nieve esta era una chica castaña pelirroja de ojos azules con un camisón de seda y otra que era rubia que tenía un camisón hecho de hielo.

-Mira Elsa, pronto voy a acabar más rápido que tu –reto la castaña sonriendo –¿en serio lo crees? Anna –Elsa había utilizado sus poderes para construir el muñeco de neve ganándole a su hermana

-no es justo, usaste tus poderes –replico Anna en un puchero –oh vamos, no es para tanto, mira por que no comemos algo de chocolate, te parece –pregunto Elsa a su hermana y esta asintió animadamente

Elsa se quedó sola, mirando el horizonte con una sonrisa, al fin era libre, no tenía por qué ocultar sus poderes de nadie mas, estaba agradecida de que su hermana la salvara de ella misma y que por fin pueda estar recuperando el tiempo perdido, pero desconocía que una amenaza que no solo incluiría a su reino, si no en varias dimensiones correrían un inminente peligro.

**Y queda, es todo por hoy, espero que esta historia reescribida les agrade como a mi me esta agradando, que pasen buen dia, tarde o noche o lo que sea, se despide el mosh**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ¿como estan? gracias por sus reviews, en fin aqui esta el capitulo dos, este sera dedicado a un nuevo personaje, mas abajo les explicare el papel que jugara en la historia, bueno sin mas DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO.**

Capitulo dos – el reino de Mustafar

Una figura dentro del castillo deambulaba sin preocupación, era un chico de no más de 22 años, cabello pelirrojo castaño largo, ojos amarillo ámbar, vestido con un armadura dorada con detalles escarlatas, a decir verdad esa vestimenta era parecida a la de un noble.

-ya es hora– dice el chico – necesitan una remodelación con los acueductos de lava, pero eso se arreglara – dice el chico y una expresión de furia permanente se notaba en su rostro, el chico era atractivo – siempre exagerando con eso de las remodelaciones – dice un voz – es mi mejor talento, muy bien a lo nuestro ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje augusto?

El chico de la otra voz mostro su rostro, este tenía el pelo negro y los ojos verdes, pero tenía un gran parecido al primer chico, este era su hermano menor – que te digo, la chica que dijiste, su poder del hielo es sumamente increíble, pero su miedo ha dejado de atormentarla y descubrió la forma de controlar sus poderes, ella es la reina de Arendelle, la que tiene el poder de fortalecer el primer sello del hielo del que aprisiona al dios fénix, pero dudo que una chica tan temerosa, tan ingenua como ella tenga conocimiento que existe tal sello, tal vez esto no afecte nuestros planes – dijo augusto sonriendo

-la confianza es un factor peligroso, no lo olvides augusto, debo saber más de ella necesito conocerla, porque no cabe la menor posibilidad de que pueda convertirse en una piedra en mi zapato, ¿sabes cómo se llama? –dijo el chico

-oh si, se llama Elsa, "_la reina de las nieves"_ –dijo augusto haciendo comillas con sus dedos –pero aunque tuviese un control de sus poderes, su nivel no llega al tuyo hermano, yo diría que tu podrías carbonizarla al instante –dijo augusto sonriendo –pero aun así no debemos confiarnos del enemigo, escucha augusto prepara los preparativos, en este día será mi coronación, de este nuevo imperio que tú y yo creamos, como príncipe debes ser igual de frio y calculador, ¿lo entiendes? –Pregunto el chico con una expresión de enojo en sus ojos –debes ver por tu reino y sus habitantes, además de nuestro sueño desde niños, TENEMOS QUE CUMPLIR NUESTRA META CUESTE LO QUE NOS CUESTE.

-bueno entonces las preparaciones están listas para tu coronación, dime ¿quieres que invitemos a la reinita helada también? –Pregunto augusto con su típica sonrisa –por supuesto que sí, la necesito cerca de mí, escucha como rey de Mustafar debo tener a mis aliados cerca… pero a mis enemigos aún más cerca con el fin de destruirlos –dijo el chico tomando una muñeca de trapo e inmediatamente esta se convirtió en cenizas.

-muy bien augusto debo ir hacia un lugar en específico, quiero que mandes las invitaciones a todos los reinos cercanos – menciono el rey mientras se dirigía a sus aposentos.

-¿Dónde iras tú? –pregunto augusto –iré a ver a los trolls, ellos saben dónde se encuentra el sello del dios fénix, ten listo los preparativos.

Cuando el chico había entrado a su habitación comenzó a recordar algo

-al fin, nuestra primera fase de nuestro plan se ha completado, muy pronto el mundo entero conocerá mi odio –dijo el chico con una expresión de furia intensa

_**Flashback hace más de 13 años**_

Un niño de 9 años corría por un pasillo, este niño vestía ropas blancas viejas, con algunos lados rotos, tenía el pelo pelirrojo castaño con ojos amarillo ámbar –augusto ¿dónde estás? – dice el chico con lágrimas en los ojos, en un momento el chico llega a un calabozo, dentro de este había otro pequeño niño de 7 años de pelo negro, tiene un parche en su ojo derecho, pero poseía el ojo izquierdo de color verde – ¿Augusto te encuentras bien? – Decía el chico pelirrojo castaño – ¿Erick eres tú? – Pregunto augusto muy débil – me alegro de que este bien – dice Erick.

-te prometo que nos iremos de aquí – dice Erick abrazando a su pequeño hermanito – ¿salir? ¿De veras vamos a salir de aquí?– pregunto augusto con los ojos empañados –sí, pero escúchame, debemos luchar, es la única forma -dijo Erick mientras formaba fuego en sus manos, yo los liberare de aquí, pero necesito toda la fuerza de los esclavos, tienes que ayudarme augusto-dijo Erick en un tono de desesperación, en un momento de descuido de los pequeños, un guardia entra pegándole a Erick por la espalda – no lo mates, se necesita vivo por sus poderes, libera al otro niño, ya paso mucho tiempo aquí – dice otro guardia.

Más tarde dentro de una celda...

Un anciano y 4 niños esperan la llegada de sus 2 pequeños amigos – waaa! Quiero a mis amigos aquí – lloraba una pequeño niña – tranquila Lauren, tienes que estar quieta – decía un anciano – pero abuelo – decía Lauren en un momento un guardia entra tirando el cuerpo de un niño pelinegro en el calabozo.

-augusto ¿estás bien? – Dice el anciano – debemos luchar – susurra augusto– mi hermano dijo que si seguimos siguiendo órdenes y estamos huyendo, jamás seremos libres – dice augusto Tras las palabras del niño, todo los esclavos empezaron agarrar armas, una rebelión se empezaba a formar dentro de la torre.

Mientras tanto dentro de un calabozo...

Se ve a erick que estaba encadenado – dios… tch, nada de eso existe, no necesito un dios que no puede salvar a un niño como yo, aun siendo real, me da asco, esos tipos, su dios, odio, este mundo – dice Erick, al mismo tiempo la temperatura comenzaba a aumentar en el lugar, dando como resultado uqn calor insoportable.

de pronto un aura dorada empieza a aparecer alrededor del chico – **ya te has dado cuenta pequeño niño, de cómo está podrido el mundo de las personas, esos idiotas sin sentido de la razón, quieren acceder al poder ilimitado y a la vida eterna, estas de suerte chico, permíteme presentarte al dios que ellos tanto adoran, soy el dios fénix, creo que me he dado cuenta de que tú eres a la persona que necesito** – decía la voz dentro del aura.

-lo sabía… sabía que eras real, todo el tiempo lo supe

-**Jejeje no esperaba más de aquel niño soñador, Yo sé todo sobre ti, naciste con el poder de dominar el fuego, eres de una familia pobre de una aldea que estaba a punto de colapsar llegaron a invadir tu aldea quitándote a tus padres, después a ti y tu pequeño hermano los convirtieron en esclavos, tu soñabas con reyes y castillos y que algún día te llegases a enamorar de una princesa y sacarías a tu familia adelante, pero sobre todo te interesaste por los cuentos de hadas e inclusive leíste un cuento sobre mi, dime, ¿quieres que tus sueños se hagan realidad?, entonces te daré un nuevo propósito, debes liberar los sellos de mi poder, te daré una ayuda extra, ahora tus poderes de fuego te permitirán crear cosas mas allá que ni si quiera en tus sueños mas locos no puedan ocurrir, Erick, libera mi poder y yo te convertiré en un dios, tu serás quien guié a los humanos a liberar su mente primitiva.**

Erick se liberó de las ataduras derritiendo las cadenas

**Mientras tanto en la rebelión…**

-Rápido chicos debemos llegar al calabozo, debemos salvar a Erick – dice augusto, En ese momento el grupo de magos que protege la torre aparecen atacando a los esclavos, ante esto los esclavos tienen desventaja, no podían hacer mas que empezar a retirarse hasta que fueron atacados por 3 bolas de fuego

-¡ERICK! –gritaron de felicidad los niños

– no podemos retirarnos ahora, debemos luchar por nuestra libertad – grita Erick, en ese momento uno de los magos dispara un rayo de magia hacia el niño – ¡cuidado Erick! – Gritan los niños – cuando estaba a punto de tocar a Erick alguien se interpone entre el rayo y el pelirrojo castaño.

-Abuelito – dice Erick con lágrimas – al menos un viejo inútil como yo sirvió de algo, busquen su libertad y has realidad tus sueños pequeño Erick– dice el anciano tocando la mejilla de erick, después de estas palabras el anciano cae al piso muerto, los niños comenzaban a llorar

Ante la visión del pequeño no podía solo más que gritar por todo el dolor acumulado, su ira hacía que la temperatura aumentara por todo el lugar, el fuego comenzaba a expandirse por todo el lugar

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –Erick desato su furia llegando a matar a todos los hechiceros y soldados de la torre gracias a una barrera gigantesca de fuego que creo.

-wow – decía la niña llamada Lauren – bien todo el mundo es hora de salir de aquí! – grita Lauren, con la nueva magia de Erick la posibilidad de los esclavos de ser libres iban en aumento poco a poco ganaban terrenos contra los guardias tras un ventaja muy grande de los esclavos.

Después de una ardua batalla los esclavos consiguieron su libertad Unas horas después todo el mundo ya estaba en el barco, celebrando su liberación, mientras que erick tenia una expresión de furia en su rostro.

-_Abuelito, me convertiré en un dios y despertare el poder del dios fénix, es mi destino_ –penso erick –SOMOS LIBRES AL FIN –gritaron algunos niños de alegría erick pudo observar a un joven de 15 años que a su edad ya era un caballero y sabia pelear, erick subió a la parte mas alta del barco.

-ESCUCHENME TODOS, ESTO AUN NO A ACABADO Y AUNQUE AHORA SOMOS LIBRES ¿DE QUE NOS SERVIRÁ? SI NO TENEMOS A UN LUGAR DONDE REGRESAR, ESTOS BASTARDOS NOS ARREBATARON NUESTRAS FAMILIAS Y HOGARES, ¿ALGUIEN HA PENDSADO EN DONDE VIVIREMOS?, O ¿PENSARON QUE CLASE DE FAMILIA NOS ADOPTARA?, NADIE EN SU SANO JUICIO QUERRA ENCARGARSE DE UNOS NIÑOS HUERFANOS–grito Erick llamando la atención de todos los niños, los niños estaban muy tristes ya que Erick había dicho la verdad

-PERO NO TODO HA TERMINADO, SIEMPRE HABÍA SOÑADO EN FORMAR PARTE DE UN REINO Y AHORA ESTE SUEÑO SE HARÁ REALIDAD, JUNTOS CONSTRUIREMOS UN HOGAR PARA TODOS NOSOTROS, EN EL QUE LAS INJUSTICIAS Y LAS DESGRACIAS NO EXISTIRÁN, JUNTOS VIVIREMOS EN UNA ARMONÍA, TENDREMOS EL LUGAR QUE SIEMPRE QUISIMOS, YO QUIERO CONSTRUIR MI PROPIO CAMINO Y MI HOGAR, PERO NO PUEDO HACER ESTO SOLO, NECESITO SU AYUDA, LOS CONSIDERO COMO MI FAMILIA Y LA FAMILIA DEBE ESTAR ESTAR UNIDA, SEREMOS PARTE DE UN REINO JUSTO Y BENEVOLENTE, QUE MANTENDRÁ SUS PUERTAS ABIERTAS A TODO EL MUNDO Y SE DONDE VOY A CONSTRUIRLO, ¿QUIEN ESTA CONMIGO?, ¿QUIEN QUIERE VIVIR EN UN LUGAR EN EL QUE SUS SUEÑOS Y FANTASÍAS SE HARÁN REALIDAD?, ¿QUIEN QUIERE TENER A UN LUGAR EN DONDE PERTENECER?, ¿QUIEN QUIERE SEGUIRME?

Las palabras de Erick llenaban de esperanzas a todos los niños, e inmediatamente todos gritaron que lo seguirían, todos aplaudieron y vitoreaban a Erick, el barco tenía suficiente comida y agua para sobrevivir en seis meses, durante esos seis meses Erick, quien era un gran profesional dibujando, estaba creando unos planos para su nuevo reino, al que había decidido llamar Mustafar, cuando era niño, siempre leía libros de toda clase incluso vio un libro de navegaciones, por lo que sabía a qué lugar se estaba dirigiendo

-Hermano, ¿qué haces? –el pequeño augusto entro a la habitación de Erick, quien se encontraba diseñando su reino en unos planos –nada en especial querido hermanito, estoy dibujando nuestro hogar, nuestro futuro –dijo Erick mostrándole los planos –¿aquí vamos a vivir? –Pregunto inocentemente augusto –por supuesto, donde vamos es un viejo reino desolado, ahí construiremos Mustafar –dijo Erick acariciando la cabeza de augusto –es muy bonito –dijo augusto sonriéndole –oh si muy bonito, espera a que lo veas construido, ahora ve a jugar, muchos niños te están esperando –dijo erick –está bien –el pequeño augusto estaba triste por que esperaba jugar con su hermano.

-¿No crees que deberías prestarle más atención a tu hermano? –Se escuchó una voz en la puerta de la habitación de Erick –eres tu valon, me han dicho que eres un caballero con habilidades excepcionales –dijo Erick –si lo soy, pero nuestro reino fue invadido por esos creyentes de la torre… -por lo que no tienes a un lugar en específico en donde volver ¿cierto? –dijo Erick terminando la frase de valon

-por cierto ¿a dónde vamos?, no nos has querido decir nada al respecto y la gente de afuera, está desesperándose –dijo valón –nos dirigiremos al reino desolado de Argath, veras te contare una historia amigo mío, este era un reino prospero pero un crearon una ley en que los caballeros han sido desterrados y fueron reemplazados por abogados burócratas, pero gracias a que no hubo caballeros este reino colapso e inevitablemente fue destruido por las constantes guerras, planeo ir allá para reconstruirlo y convertirlo en nuestro hogar, con mis propios poderes –dijo Erick mostrando una flama en la palma de su mano –te necesito, debemos recibir asesoría tuya y a cambio te daré una posición importante en nuestro reino.

-Quiero que le enseñes a augusto a pelear, y a mí también, este renio que yo pienso construir no perecerá como el de Argath, prevaleceremos por el resto de los siglos, ¿que dices?, ¿te unes a mi causa? –Pregunto Erick –sabes, a pesar de tener 9 años ya te comportas como un adulto frió y calculador, no quiero imaginarme como serás cuando llegues a la pubertad, pero me has convencido, bien te ayudare, pero espero que sepas cumplir tu promesa.

-dalo por hecho valon – dicho esto ambos se dieron la mano –ve, quiero que les digas a todos que llegaremos a nuestro destino en un par de minutos y que la espera acabo –valon asintió y Erick vio con una expresión de enojo lo que dibujo –estoy listo.

Los esclavos bajaron a una isla donde observaron las ruinas de un reino fantasma –¿qué hacemos aquí? –preguntaron los esclavos.

-Este era un reino prospero pero pereció por una ley estúpida que crearon, aquí vamos a vivir y aquí reconstruiremos nuestro imperio, aquí será nuestro hogar donde vamos a construir nuestra grandeza, sé que nos tomara mucho tiempo pero valdrá la pena, no se preocupen por que a diferencia de estos bastardos yo si tengo corazón, no serán tratados como esclavos, les daré comida, agua y descansos bien merecidos además les brindare ayuda con mis poderes, como por ejemplo les daré ropa nueva –dicho esto Erick asombrosamente con sus poderes de fuego transformo la ropa de los esclavos en trajes elegantes, después vio una casa echa de piedra fundió la casa hasta una temperatura muy alta y volvió a construirla dándole la forma de una mansión gigantesca, uso sus poderes para enfriar la mansión, mostrando una mansión gigantesca hecha de metal.

-DURANTE ESTOS 10 AÑOS CREAREMOS NUESTRO IMPERIO, SERA UN TRABAJO DURO PERO AL FINAL DARA FRUTOS, AMIGOS MIOS, COSTRUYAMOS NUESTRO PROPIO HOGAR, ¡SIN DEPENDER DE NADIE!

Los niños aplaudieron las palabras de Erick y el trabajo comenzó.

**10 años después…**

Se podía observar a un Erick de 19 años al frente de lo que era una nación futurista, no era un reino cualquiera, este era un reino avanzado, todo era hecho de metal, que estaba situado en un ardiente mundo volcánico, pero a pesar de esto el calor no era insoportable, Erick era astuto y saco provecho de sus poderes para que este reino prosperara la lava se explotaba como un preciado recurso natural para venderlo a las demás naciones.

Durante este tiempo Erick y su hermano augusto se habían convertido en guerreros excepcionales, aptos para la batalla, gracias a esto el y su hermano se aventuraban en el mundo buscando esclavos y prisioneros para acogerlos en Mustafar, durante los primeros días lograron liberar a más de 50 esclavos, entre ellos estaban mujeres y niños, usando las riquezas que aportaban las minas y la venta de lava tenía el dinero suficiente para sostener a más gente días después invadieron en secreto al reino de corona para liberar a más de 20 criminales que estaban en la prisión de corona, frente al el se encontraban los criminales en una batalla campal.

-de todos los lugares que había se te ocurrió este y para colmo estos no nos van a servir de nada –dijo Erick inconforme –de verdad ¿esto fue lo mejor que pudiste conseguir?

-era mejor que venir con las manos vacías jeje –dijo augusto quien era un joven de 17 años quien estaba a punto de cumplir los 18 –Erick frunció su ceño y dirigió a la vista a los criminales que seguían peleando.

-YA BASTA, TODOS USTEDES SON UNA PORQUERIA –grito a los criminales, estos dejaron de pelear para posar una mirada de enojo en Erick – A SI ES YA ME ESCUCHARON BOLA DE IDIOTAS, SON BASURA, SON ESCORIA, SON UNA PORQUERIA TOTAL –dijo Erick sin medir el peligro en el que se estaba metiendo, justo cuando los criminales estaban a punto de lincharlo Erick prosiguió

-pero ¿saben porque son basura?, porque la maldita sociedad a si los catalogaron, piénsenlo en cualquier historia siempre debe haber un paria, en este caso ustedes, pero ¿no han querido ser algo más grande que una escoria?, algo más grande que una vil rata inmunda, no sé por ejemplo formar el más grande ejercito del mejor reino de todos los tiempos, yo sé que ustedes tienen el potencial para hacer cosas grandes, solo necesitan a alguien que los guie en el camino correcto –los villanos dejaron a un lado el deseo de sacarle las tripas a Erick, odiaban admitirlo pero Erick tenía razón.

-¿qué es lo que más desean?, ¿dinero?, ¿vino?, ¿mujeres?, ¿estabilidad económica de un burgués?, ¿tierras altas y grandes?, pues eso tendrán, solo les pido una cosa, quiero su lealtad incondicional y tendrán todo eso y más, apóyenme como su nuevo rey y tendrán todo lo que ustedes desearon, y como bono mi hermano y yo los transformaremos en guerreros formidables, nadie será capaz de volverlos a tachar de basura o escoria, formaran parte de un ejército real –algunos criminales se miraban entre si, demostrando que estaban de acuerdo en lo que decía Erick

Los criminales comenzaron a corear con un si –puedo ser duro, pero a la vez soy justo por eso he aquí una muestra de mi amabilidad –Erick arrojo un saco gigante de monedas de oro hacia los criminales, inmediatamente los criminales comenzaron a recoger las moneras mientras reían alegremente.

El líder de los criminales se acercó a el –tendrá nuestra lealtad incondicional… mi lord –dijo este e hizo una reverencia hacia Erick –a si me gusta, sabía que tomarían la decisión correcta, prepárense mañana les espera un duro entrenamiento, ustedes formaran el ejercito de los guerreros del sol –dijo Erick con decisión

**Al día siguiente…**

Los criminales junto a valon y augusto se encontraban entrenando, Erick los observaba en la parte más alta de un balcón, de pronto observó que un criminal que era bajo y débil dudaba de cómo hacer un movimiento

-HEY TU –grito Erick señalando al criminal enclenque, inmediatamente de un ágil salto bajo y se dirigió hasta el – ¿qué crees que le estás haciendo a mi amado ejercito del sol?, ¿qué rayos pasa con usted soldado? –Pregunto Erick enojado –no tengo idea mi lord –dijo asustado –mira, si te elegí para que estés en este cuerpo de elite, es porque eres un criminal, se supone que un criminal jamás será débil –dijo Erick resaltando su ira, asustando más al enclenque. Erick le arrebato la espada al criminal enclenque

-cuando te diga empala –Erick enterró la espada en el cuerpo del criminal aparentemente, pero se llegó a ver que solo perforo una cantimplora de cuero derramando el agua que tenia esta –debes empalar y punto –el criminal asintió con miedo –encuádrate

-escúchenme todos soldados –los soldados voltearon a ver a Erick directamente

-su espada es solo una herramienta, un corazón frio es lo que realmente mata, si su instinto guerrero no es claro y decidido, podrían dudar en un instante en el momento de la verdad, no mataran a nadie y se convertirán en un guerrero del sol muerto y se verán en un mundo lleno de porquería, porque los guerreros del sol no tienen autorización de morir sin mi permiso, díganme guerreros del sol, ¿entendieron?

-SI MI LORD

-entonces continúen con lo suyo, a entrenar bola de holgazanes.

_**En el presente**_

Vemos ahora a un Erick de 22 años contemplando el reino que avanzo todavía más, después de invasiones a reinos enemigos, logro apoderarse de ellos pero acogiendo a las clases pobres a Mustafar con el fin de darles una vida mejor, todo había avanzado, había lagos y ríos que conectaban los acueductos del reino, llego a convertirse en uno de los reinos más grande del Mundo en términos de población y superficie, también convirtiéndose es la más rica del Mundo, con un sector industrial fuerte y extensas invenciones tecnológicas desarrollas y ha explotado la lava y el acero inoxidable para ampliar más sus riquezas. También es conocido por su gran y poderoso ejército.

Como el reino es demasiado grande su Capital está custodiada por las grandes puertas de helios, el dios del sol, que son redes que son prendidas en fuego durante una invasión impidiendo el paso.

Todo esto era observado por Erick quien contemplaba su ciudad, hasta que alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos

-mi lord han entrado en esta ciudadela cuatro personas que dicen que lo perdieron todo y que quien vivir aquí son cuatro personas, todas mujeres –dijo el soldado del sol haciendo una reverencia

-muéstramelas –ordeno Erick

Las mujeres, entraron venían con ropas desgarradas y viejas, sin notar del hecho de que olían mal ya que llevaban días sin bañarse

-buenas tardes, puedo saber el motivo de su visita a mi humilde reino –dijo Erick con voz amable

-mi lord, solo queremos una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, tengo a tres hijas a mi cargo, mi marido me abandono y no sabemos qué hacer, por favor mi lord –rogo una señora –todo aquel que ha vivido una mala vida es bienvenido aquí, Mustafar tiene las puertas abiertas para ustedes, les ofrezco vivir aquí, y si necesitan estabilidad económica les puedo dar trabajo, actualmente necesito unas criadas para ocuparse de mi palacio, si ustedes desean pueden tomar este trabajo y vivirán en mi palacio.

-muchas gracias su excelencia –dijo la señora agradecida –guardia llévalas al palacio, dales agua, comida y que tomen un baño, dales una bolsa con 100 monedas de oro –ordeno Erick –como usted diga mi lord.

-con su permiso, me retiro, espero les agrade su estadía –dijo Erick amablemente y se retiró del lugar, cuando había llegado a un acantilado, este silbo e inmediatamente apareció un hipogrifo con alas de fuego.

-Ikem llévame a la tierra de los troles –dijo Erick montando al hipogrifo e inmediatamente partió a la tierra de los troles.

**En el reino de Arendelle**

-Hermana mira nos llegó una invitación –dijo Anna con un sobre que tenía el emblema de un fénix Elsa.

Elsa comenzó a leer la carta mostrando una expresión de preocupación -¿Mustafar? –pregunto extrañada –¿qué dice la carta Elsa? -la princesa anna estaba impaciente de saber lo que decía dicha carta –estamos invitadas a presenciar la coronación del príncipe Erick de Mustafar, la carta dice que sera una gran fiesta inolvidable.

-¿en serio?, vayamos elsie, porfis, porfis, quiero conocer Mustafar –suplico Anna –no sé, presiento que algo malo ocurrirá, pero… - anna la interrumpió -anímate Elsa, nos invitaron a una fiesta, quizá haya... –ambas sonrieron y en medio de una risilla dijeron…

-chocolates

**Eso es todo por hoy, esta vez el capítulo fue más largo, como verán he aquí al antagonista principal de la historia y al que deberán derrotar Elsa y Jack, en el siguiente capítulo se mostrara la coronación de Erick como rey y también se dará el primer encuentro entre Elsa y Erick que no va a ser muy agradable que digamos, no se lo pierdan. En definitiva esta historia será 100 % Jelsa, ya que yo también creo que Elsa es la princesa más hermosa de todas y que hara una buena pareja con jack, pronto verán la imagen de Erick el rey del fuego y el soberano de Mustafar en la cuenta de deviantart de un amigo, muy bien sin nada más que decir espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y no se preocupen en el siguiente saldrá más de Elsa y Jack que de Erick.**

**Para los que no saben lo que es un hipogrifo, es una criatura imaginaria híbrida, de apariencia mitad caballo y mitad águila, que se asemeja a un caballo alado con la cabeza y los miembros anteriores de un águila. Su figura quizás provenga del bestiario fabuloso de los persas y de su simurgh, a través del grifo.**

**Aclaro, aquí Erick es mucho más poderoso que Elsa, ya que esta cegado por la ira y la ira es el peor enemigo de erick, esta alimenta el fuego de Erick volviéndolo más poderoso y por ende este hace que sus poderes sean mucho más caóticos que los de Elsa**

**Próximo capítulo, el rey fénix**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola, me di cuenta que el capitulo tenia muchos errores, disculpenme por favor no volvera a pasar en fin sin más que decir ¡DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO REEDITADO!**

Capitulo tres – coronación

Erick volaba en su hipogrifo, al parecer estaba sintiendo fuentes de calor cercanas debajo de él, cuando por fin había detectado la presencia de los trolls -por fin los encontré – Erick se lanzó desde su hipogrifo usando sus poderes como propulsores de un avión de batalla, volaba en picada con una gran velocidad hasta aterrizar hasta la tierra donde se encontraban los trolls.

-VAMOS MUESTRENCE, SE QUE ESTAN AHÍ, NO TIENE SENTIDO OCULTARSE DE MI –grito Erick a unos pilares de piedra, pero las piedras ni se inmutaban

-ES LA ULTIMA ADVERTENCIA, MI PACIENCIA SE ESTA AGOTANDO, O SALEN O CONVERTIRE ESTE BOSQUE EN CENIZAS –grito Erick con un tono bastante molesto e impaciente lanzando una bola de fuego hacia unos árboles, para demostrar que no estaba vacilando.

Justo en ese momento las piedras comenzaron a moverse y a girar tomando su verdadera forma de trolls, todos ellos estaban mirando a Erick con desconfianza, otros con miedo.

-mami, tengo miedo –dijo una niña troll asustada de ver la mirada penetrante de Erick

-espera hija ocúltate detrás de mí –dijo la madre, poniendo a su hija de tras de el

Uno de los troles se había acercado a Erick -¿Quién eres? y ¿qué es lo que quieres? –pregunto una mujer troll que era nada más ni nada menos que Bulda –quiero ver al anciano troll, aquel que es más viejo y es el único en poseer la magia, aquel que se hace llamar el sabio Pabbie –exigió Erick

-aquí estoy, sabía que tarde o temprano llegarías aquí… portador del fuego –dijo el anciano troll, Erick miro al anciano Pabbie a los ojos…

**Con Jack…**

El chico volaba por los cielos explorando este reino, para empezar no sabía dónde se encontraba ya que la temperatura de este lugar era cálida y no fría, posiblemente podría ser que estuvieran en la estación de verano

– ¿acaso es una representación de la edad media? –dijo Jack confundido mientras observaba que no solo soldados, si no al ver el resto de las personas usando ropa de la era medieval

-todo es tan raro aquí, de pronto Jack se detuvo por que al parecer en un bosque cercano escucho una hermosa voz.

Canción delain **"frozen"**

_Misted windows_

_Hide your empty eyes_

_Every moment, every whisper_

_Separates you from me_

_I've been screaming_

_Won't you let me in?_

_Let me see a trace_

_Of the places hidden_

_Under your skin -_Elsa paseaba por un jardín hecho de hielo mientras acariciaba las flores esculpidas de hielo, Jack se quedó pasmado por la belleza de la chica –WOW- dijo Jack mientras observaba a la chica con una sonrisa.

_Answer me,_

_Till the day that you do_

_I'll be one step behind you_

_Answer me,_

_Till the day that you do_

_I'll be waiting here for you _–Elsa miraba al cielo con preocupación, después junto sus manos como si estuviera rezando algo.

_Needles sting me_

_When you look away_

_And your silence_

_Sounds like deafening screams to me_

_I've been waiting_

_Won't you open your heart?_

_And let me in_

_Please let me in –_Elsa de pronto sonrió y comenzó hacer su magia demostrando el control que tenía sobre ella, y haciendo que unos copos de nieve descendían pero se desvanecían antes de tocar el suelo dejando a Jack boquiabierto

_Answer me,_

_Till the day that you do_

_I'll be one step behind you_

_Answer me,_

_Till the day that you do_

_I'll be waiting here for you_ –no puedo creerlo –dijo jack asombrado y sonrojado -al fin te encontré -dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_Free your mind from doubt_

_All you have, is now_

_Free you mind from shame_

_It will only bring you pain –_mientras hacia un espectáculo con sus poderes, como si realmente fuera libre, pero que aún tenía preocupaciones que debía atender, al terminar la cancion Elsa escucho algo.

Jack Frost estaba aplaudiendo animadamente –bravo, tu voz es hermosa –dijo el espíritu del invierno sonriente Elsa no respondió nada estaba asustada y por acto reflejo lo encaro poniéndose en posición de batalla.

-oh, mi culpa, disculpadme, yo venir en paz –dijo Jack con las intenciones de fastidiar, acercándose a la reina despreocupadamente mientras Elsa lo observaba confundida - ¿tu lograr c-o-m-p-r-e-d-e-r-m-e? –dijo Jack sonriendo mientras comenzaba a picar la mejilla de Elsa con su dedo, haciendo que Elsa se fastidiara.

-deja de tratarme como a una idiota, ¿sabes con quien estas hablando? –Dijo Elsa con un tono venenoso –oh quien lo diría, hablas mi idioma–dijo Jack fingiendo asombro – ¿quién eres?, ¿porque me espiabas? –pregunto Elsa, dejándole en claro al espíritu que no estaba bromeando.

-Bueno a tu primer pregunta, soy Jack Frost, mucho gusto, y a tu segunda pregunta, no te espiaba, estaba de paso y no pude evitar detenerme por que escuche una chica cantando y controlando la nieve, quien resultaste ser tu.

-Ahh –suspiro Elsa sintiéndose como una idiota, alguien desconocido sabia su más importante secreto –fue simplemente hermoso, eso que hacías con la nieve, dime ¿de verdad puedes controlar la nieve y el hielo? –pregunto Jack asombrado

_-_yo nací con estos poderes, soy un ser horrible que jamás debí haber existido –dijo Elsa con un tono depresivo –vamos no eres alguien horrible, al contrario eres muy bella, demasiado bella diría yo, incluso me estoy preguntando si entre a un cuento de hadas –dijo Jack sacándole una sonrisa a la reina

-jamás digas eso, no eres una persona horrible, ¿quieres saber por qué?, porque una persona horrible no hace cosas hermosas- le sonrió Jack a la reina – ¿de verdad crees que mi don es hermoso? -Pregunto Elsa mientras que Jack asiente con su sonrisa –mira yo también puedo hacer lo mismo que tu –dijo Jack mientras creaba un copo de nieve sorprendiendo a Elsa.

-sorprendente –dijo Elsa asombrada – ¿por cierto cómo te llamas? –pregunto Jack interesado

-Elsa, la reina de Arendelle

-wow mis respetos su majestad –dijo Jack haciendo una reverencia a la reina pero disimuladamente Jack formaba una bola de nieve en sus manos y sin más se la lanzo en la cara, Jack comenzaba rodar del suelo por la risa.

-un obsequio digno de usted mi lady jajajajajajaja- dijo Jack quien estaba literalmente en el suelo rodando de la risa –Elsa se sorprendió y con una sonrisa deshizo la nieve de su rostro.

Elsa sonrió ampliamente –mi turno -Elsa comenzó a perseguir a Jack con una gigantesca bola de nieve en sus manos, se habían adentrado en la espesa nieve pero el espíritu del invierno era más listo se había adelantado a Elsa y entonces con sus manos creo una bola de nieve que emitía un pequeño resplandor azul, Jack tenía una sonrisa traviesa.

-Toma esto Jack -dijo Elsa lanzándole la gigantesca bola de nieve con la intensión de sepultarlo entre más nieve -Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso si quieres darme –dijo Jack sin borrar su sonrisa, además de cerrarle el ojo

- No me subestimes - dijo Elsa con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Empezó a fabricar infinitas bolas de nieve de sus manos, las cuales disparaba a todos lados sin parar. Todas esas bolas iban directo hacia a Jack, este ni se inmutaba al ver la cantidad enorme de proyectiles de nieve que se aproximaban a él, cuando las bolas de nieve impactaron se observó un enorme montículo de nieve

-te gane –dijo Elsa riendo melodiosamente, pero Elsa detuvo su celebración cuando escuchó la voz de Jack - ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? –dijo Jack ampliando su sonrisa traviesa, Elsa quedo atónita cuando vio que Jack estaba detrás de ella y le lanzo la bola de nieve con resplandor azul otra vez dándole en el pleno rostro, cuando la nieve mágica hizo su efecto Elsa volvió a reír mucho más.

Después de un rato y cuando la tarde estaba en su esplendor jack y elsa estaban platicandoamenamente.

-Y ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí Jack? –Pregunto Elsa curiosa –oh si lo olvide, escucha tengo algo muy interesante que contarte y necesito tu ayuda urgentemente, ¿si me ayudaras verdad? Ahora que Somos los mejores amigos ¿no? y los amigos se ayudan mutuamente ¿verdad? –Pregunto Jack –no del todo, llevamos un dia de vernos–dijo Elsa contrarrestando –ehhh... bueno... ¿conocidos? – Pregunto Jack esperanzado–un poco creo -dijo Elsa con una sonrisa –mmm, bueno se puede decir que ambos dominamos la nieve ¿verdad?

-¿a qué viene todo esto Jack?

-bueno escucha con atención, puede que suene de a locos –dijo Jack algo nervioso –tranquilo Jack yo tratare de entender lo que me quieres decir –dijo Elsa con un tono amable –oh si te aseguro que tu comprenderás y yo terminare en un psiquiátrico – ¿quieres contármelo de una buena vez Jack? –dijo Elsa impaciente.

-Bueno yo… pero Jack no prosigue ya que Elsa lo distrajo con un grito –OH POR DIOS SE HACE TARDE –dijo Elsa desesperada –disculpa Jack pero tengo otros asuntos que atender nos vemos mañana –ehh si creo, bueno adiós –dijo Jack despidiéndose con una sonrisa nerviosa, Elsa se había marchado a su castillo –demonios como le diré que necesito su ayuda –dijo Jack desesperado.

Con los trolls

-Estoy buscando informacion, un tipo de informacion que solo usted me puede proporcionar, segun mis investigaciones descubri un templo donde están las 2 llaves para liberar el sello que aprisiona al dios fénix, ¿Qué sabe al respecto? –Pregunto Erick al sabio troll -¿el dios fénix?, ¿para qué quieres saberlo? –el sabio troll parecía alterado ya que elevo su tono de voz

-Sabia que no me equivoque en acudir a usted... y con respecto a su pregunta estoy buscando la prisión del dios fenix para posteriormente liberar su poder–dijo Erick al ahora angustiado anciano troll – todos aquellos que llevamos viviendo miles de años sabemos acerca del dios fenix y su sello, PERO DE NINGUNA MANERA TE LO DIRE –dijo el anciano troll un poco molesto –por favor no hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte, hay cosas que están fuera de tu alcance y que es mejor dejarlas así

-ya veo aciano troll ¿está seguro de su decisión de resistirse a darme esa información?, ¿de verdad le importa su aldea?, ¿cuánta de su preciosa "_gente"_ estaría dispuesto a sacrificar con tal de guardar el secreto –dijo Erick mirando a todos los troles mientras una sonrisa siniestra se dibujaba en su rostro –INSENSATO, NO PERMITIRE QUE VENGAS A PONER EN PELIGRO A MIS SEMEJANTES, TU SACRILEGIO AMERITA UN CASTIGO, ESPERO ESTES PREPARADO PARA SUFRIR LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE TUS ACTOS.

_-__**raphsaloxs**_** –**el anciano Pabbie lanza un conjuro poderoso a un desprevenido Erick mandándolo a volar por varios metros –grrr –Erick estaba muy enojado haciendo que todo el lugar comenzara a aumentar la temperatura, mientras que muchas grietas aparecían en el suelo liberando lava.

-¿con que quiere hacer esto por las malas?, hecho, lo haremos por las malas –dijo Erick con el ceño fruncido comenzando a atacar con fuego y lava al anciano troll pero este se defendía magistralmente de sus ataques, pero comenzaba a sucumbir ya que los ataques de Erick estaban infundidos por una ira incontrolable haciéndolos extremadamente poderosos y difíciles de parar.

El anciano Pabbie cayó al suelo con quemaduras serias –NO ME QUEDARE CAMPANTE DESPUES DE ESTO MALDITO TROLL REPUGNANTE –dijo Erick mientras preparaba una llamarada poderosa en su mano al ver esto el anciano Pabbie comienza a preparar un conjuro y ambos lo lanzan al mismo tiempo comenzando un choque de poderes.

Erick ganaba terreno mientras que Pabbie comenzaba a desistir, ya que los poderes de Erick estaban fuera de su alcance, de pronto una llamarada arraso de lleno con el anciano, después de una cortina de humo el anciano Pabbie estaba en el suelo pero aun se encontraba con vida, levantándose como pudo observo que las llamas se expandían por todo el bosque.

-recuerde anciano, la culpa de todo la tiene… ¡USTED! –Dijo Erick quemando más terreno con sus poderes –espera… te lo imploro… detente, te diré lo que necesitas saber, solo déjalos en paz –Erick arqueo una ceja y el fuego lentamente comenzaba a desaparecer –sabía que recapacitaría tarde o temprano, anciano troll

El anciano Pabbie respiro con pesar

-Muy bien… Efectivamente, el templo aguarda dos llaves para liberar el sello, pero… hay algo que no sabes con exactitud –dijo el anciano Pabbie creando una ventana mágica con sus poderes mostrando la zona donde se encontraban las llaves –el hechicero que aprisiono al dios fénix creo un medallón que está oculto en un pequeño sarcófago de cobre en vuelto en la flama inextinguible, aquella que sea tocada por mortales e inmortales morirá por su solo contacto –el anciano troll le mostro a Erick como el sarcófago estaba envuelto en llamas de diversos colores.

-¿Dónde está el sarcófago?

-se encuentra en el templo del destino, la única forma de acceder a él, es volar en dirección del hemisferio norte donde se encuentra el bosque umbrío, está a una altura impresionante pero lograras verlo ya que el templo esta hecho de metales preciosos y oro puro, pero te advierto que el templo del destino está custodiado por monstruos y creaturas horribles que no dudaran en asesinar, los pocos necios que se han atrevido a llegar ahí, ninguno logro pasar del otro lado, o salir de ahí… con vida –dijo el anciano troll mientras que se escuchaban gritos de terror en la ventana mágica

-ya veo, aun así me arriesgare, digamos que ya tengo el medallón en mis manos, ¿que se supone que deba hacer con él? –Dijo Erick observando la ventana mágica que mostraba el lugar –pregunto Erick sin mostrar signos de miedo

-Una vez que consigas el medallón deberás dirigirte al auditorio de la luna que está compuesto por una plataforma circular, una pequeña cámara para rendir tributo a la luna, y un puente que conecta con su auditorio hermano, el auditorio del sol, es importante que consigas el medallón ya que sin él, no podrás tener acceso al auditorio de la luna y mucho menos al auditorio del sol.

-es todo lo que puedo decirte –dijo el anciano Pabbie al chico –muy bien, entonces ya sé por dónde debo empezar mi viaje –dijo Erick comenzando a levantar vuelo Antes de partir, Pabbie le dijo a Erick: - a pesar de que estés confundido y enojado, por favor recapacita, antes de que hagas algo que realmente te puedas arrepentir.

-Lo que haga o que deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia –dijo Erick con el ceño fruncido –entiendo tu dolor, pero recuerda que siempre hay una luz al final del camino –suplico el anciano Pabbie –hmp -Erick continuo su marcha hasta Mustafar para llegar a su coronación

Pabbie lo observo con tristeza y volvió a meterse dentro de una cueva, y tomó su forma de piedra para descansar.

**Con Elsa y Anna**

Ella se había arreglado con su vestido de hielo, mientras que Anna estaba cepillándose el pelo.

-no puedo creerlo, vamos a ir a una fiesta increíble –dijo Anna con una risilla –sigo creyendo que es una idea mala, pero puede que me equivoque y tal vez podemos pasar un rato agradable, además lo hago porque tú me lo pediste –dijo Elsa sonriendo

-hay hermanita, te adoro –dijo Anna abrazando a Elsa, después se escuchan unos toques en la puerta

-adelante –dijo Elsa, en eso entra un choco rubio corpulento vistiendo un traje de gala, -me veo un poco ridículo, dijo el chico –por favor kristoff, una vez terminados de arreglarse, la reina junto a su hermana con su prometido salieron hacia un carruaje que llevaba escolta.

-estamos listos su majestad –dijo el conductor del carruaje y la reina asintió, comenzaron a emprender el viaje hacia Mustafar, durante el camino Anna observaba emocionada como llegaban hacia un camino hecho de metal, donde se apreciaban estructuras gigantescas de metal extrayendo lava, después llegaron hacia una entrada gigante donde se encontraba, Una gran estatua de un hombre que tenía una armadura de la época de la edad griega se encuentra en medio de la entrada, flanqueado a ambos lados por dos estatuas en forma de laureles que estas a la vez conformaban la gran entrada del reino de Mustafar.

-wow, mira que avanzados están Elsa –dijo Anna admirando la puerta de la entrada –si –dijo Elsa asombrada de pronto un guerrero del sol se acercó al carruaje –bienvenida mi lady –dijo el guardia –buenas tardes, estamos invitadas a la coronación del príncipe de Mustafar –dijo Elsa mostrándole una carta al guardia –pasen por favor, el príncipe Erick estará encantado de conocerlas -dijo el guardia abriendo la puerta para que pasara el carruaje.

-WOW, SIMPLEMENTE ESTA SUPER WOW –dijo Anna mirando el reino de Mustafar –mira kristoff la gente está trabajando con lava –dijo Anna señalando muchos hombres estaban transportando lava en unos carruajes hechos de metal –bah, eso no es la gran cosa, además el hielo es mi vida –dijo kristoff inconforme.

Erick se encontraba desde lo más alto de un castillo observando como los reinos vecinos arribaban a Mustafar claro estaba su expresión de enojo permanente –relájate hermano, es una fiesta, vamos quita esa cara larga y ven a comer algo, ES TU CORONACION –dijo augusto de tras de él sonriendo mientras traía una charola con dulces, erick no dijo nada parecia que buscaba a alguien con la mirada. mientras tanto Elsa y sus acompañantes junto con el guardia se encontraban en la entrada seguidos por una inmensa multitud

-¿Dónde está el príncipe Erick? –Pregunto Elsa al guardia que los escoltaba –disculpe su alteza el príncipe Erick se está preparando, pero me pidió que la llevara a un palco especial, para que pueda instalarse ahí, pero no se preocupe dentro de muy poco saldrá

Erick se encontraba en su habitación poniéndose su traje hecho de oro y diamantes que él había confeccionado usando sus poderes de fuego.

-Elsa me aburro –dijo Anna mientras estaba observando el horizonte desde el palco en que ellas se encontraban –tranquila Anna se paciente ¿quieres? –de pronto una voz se escuchó a lo largo del castillo.

-su atención amables invitados, hace su arribo a esta plataforma el gobernante supremo del reino de Mustafar, démosle una cálida bienvenida al príncipe Erick –de pronto Erick apareció con su traje caminando hacia la plataforma donde se encontraba una especie de altavoz

-Sean bienvenidos a mi reino, en estos momentos los palcos descenderán a una altura considerable para que ustedes puedan presciencia el evento con más comodidad, -en ese momento los palcos comenzaron a descender hasta llegar a la plataforma sorprendiendo a todos.

-mira Elsa, es apuesto –dijo Anna mirando a Erick embobada –quizá tú y el puedan hacer… conexión –dijo Anna con una sonrisa maliciosa –pero… de que estas hablando Anna, mejor compórtate-dijo Elsa sonrojada, no quería admitirlo pero el príncipe se veía realmente apuesto, pero la mirada que mostraba sus ojos la intimidaba un poco.

El comentario de Anna le molesto un poco a kristoff –oye y ¿yo que? -se quejó –hay kriss... no te pongas celosito tu eres el amor de mi vida -dijo Anna dándole un beso en los labios a kristoff, mientras este correspondía, Elsa que había visto toda la escena romántica por algún extraño motivo hicieron que ella se sintiera vacía por dentro, esas reacciones siempre las ha querido sentir en carne propia y no verlas en su hermana o en las novelas románticas que lee cada vez que está en su cuarto, pero ella no podía darse ese lujo, ella estaba para proteger a todas aquellas personas que dependían de ella, tenía que concentrarse en ello todos los días del año por todos los días de su vida, si no hacia eso el verdadero dolor que tiene encerrado en su corazón, en su alma la dominarían y cuando eso pasara ella sabía que lo único que le quedaba era la soledad.

Anna contemplo como su hermana los veía con tristeza, pero lo que más le preocupo fue el vacío y dolor que trasmitía su hermana. Ella conocía muy bien ese sentimiento, pues lo vivió por varios años en su infancia y pre adolescencia. El sentimiento de estar sola. Internamente quiso ayudarla, pero por desgracia no sabía cómo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que un sacerdote se acerco al amplificador y comenzó un discurso llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Estamos aquí reunidos con inmensa alegría, en este día más auspicioso. En estos últimos años, los sueños y aspiraciones de nuestros antepasados y la visión de nuestros reyes se han cumplido en todas las expectativas. El liderazgo sabio y desinteresado de nuestros reyes, el sacrificio y el trabajo de generaciones y el vínculo especial entre el pueblo y nuestro príncipe nos ha dado este reino único y especial. –la gente comenzaba a aplaudir animadamente

-su alteza ¿usted jura guiar a la grandeza a este reino?, ¿atender las necesidades de todas las personas que conforman Mustafar?

-¡SI LO JURO!... SERÉ DIGNO DE SERVIR COMO EJEMPLO PARA SUS HIJOS, MIS METAS PERSONALES SON CUMPLIR CON SUS ESPERANZAS Y ASPIRACIONES. SIEMPRE SERVIDOR, DÍA Y NOCHE, MI DEBER ES NO SÓLO PARA ASEGURAR SU FELICIDAD, TAMBIÉN ES DARLE UN BIENESTAR A LA GENTE QUE HABITA ESTE MARAVILLOSO REINO, DE ESE MODO ASÍ ES COMO VOY A SERVIRLES COMO REY A MI AMADA GENTE.

La gente vitoreaba a Erick emocionada

-por la lealtad que usted nos ha mostrado, en este día especial, así como este reino renació de la miseria y desgracia, usted deberá renacer como el supremo gobernante de este reino, a partir de ahora y para el resto de sus días será conocido como… EL REY FENIX –término de decir el sacerdote, en eso varios soldados del sol le colocan una capa adicional y una corona con formas de alas de fuego con muchos diamantes.

Muchas banderas comienzan a alzarse con La forma de un fénix así como varias antorchas de fuego comienzan a prenderse, una bandera que estaba detrás de Erick se alzó a su máximo esplendor y esta era adornada por las llamas del fuego. Erick miraba a las personas de su reino con una mirada imponente, mientras que todos los plebeyos se arrodillaban ante él, de pronto el dirigió su mirada penetrante a la reina de Arendelle, Elsa quien sintió que era observada por el furioso rey hizo crecer un sentimiento de pánico en su interior, que inmediatamente la saco de sus pensamientos.

-siento un aura sombría en el –dijo Elsa en un susurro, mirando a Erick con temor.

**Bien eso es todo por hoy, ¿me regalan reviews por favor?**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola estimados lectores, al parecer la historia no esta teniendo lectores como queria que pasara, pero en fin continuare ****esforzándome, espero que a los pocos que leen mi historia les agrade mi trabajo, bueno disfruten del capitulo. **

**PD. dizzy-miss-lizzieeeeee ESPERO TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO YA VI TU PM al menos dale una oportunidad XD**

**Capitulo cuatro – tensa interacción**

Todos miraban con asombro la coronación de Erick mientras la bandera con un fénix grabado era adornada por las llamas del fuego.

-¡Larga vida al rey Fénix!

-¡Larga vida al rey Fénix! –repitió la audiencia

Después de la coronación Erick los palcos descendieron aun mas hasta formar una plataforma gigantesca.

-bienvenidos sean, la fiesta será en unos momentos, si gustan conocer nuestro reino los invito a darles un recorrido –dijo Erick lo más amable posible a los demás reyes.

Después de un rato Erick se encontraba en el centro de la sala principal de su castillo mientras una fiesta se hacía presente en su lugar, el rey erick observaba a los invitados convivir alegremente.

-A continuación aquí están sus dos altezas de Mustafar, el rey fénix y el príncipe augusto –la gente de ahí los recibió con una calidad bienvenida, después de la anunciación augusto se para a un lado de Erick

-wow, que fiesta taaaaaaaaaaaaaaan interesante –comento augusto con sarcasmo –ya cállate –dijo Erick molesto, después observó como la princesa Anna estaba recorriendo las calles de Mustafar...

-ha llegado el momento de que uses tu habilidad especial –dijo Erick mirando a su hermano con una mirada de burla – ¿habilidad especial?… ¿tengo una habilidad especial? –Pregunto confundido –claro que la tienes, mira… ahí está la princesa que acompaña a la reina Elsa, tonteando y comportándose infantilmente, como si no hubiera un mañana

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido –no me fastidies, mi paciencia es mínima, en fin, usa tus encantos y conócela, has que te cuente sobre su hermana y a su reino, debo estar informado

-estás loco, sabes muy bien que odio hacer eso… SOLO ES EN CASOS DE VIDA O MUERTE –grito exasperado llamando la atención de toda la multitud –disculpen a mi hermano –dijo Erick mientras le envía una mirada fulminante a augusto intimidándolo -es que el joven príncipe no puede contener su emoción por este suceso –la gente ríe un poco y continua la fiesta.

Después de que las cosas se calmaran un poco Erick miraba a augusto con una mirada muy tenebrosa.

-tu no…. Me as….asu… stas, no puedes obligarme a hacerlo, definitivamente… NOOO

**Cinco minutos después**

-estúpido Erick, ya se cree mucho solo porque es rey –dijo augusto mientras estaba en las calles refunfuñando –grrr ¿cómo demonios voy a separar a la princesita y a ese gorila cara larga? –dijo Erick molesto por que vio a la feliz pareja que estaba muy acaramelada.

Augusto observa a una chica rubia con rizos y ojos verdes, era muy hermosa –creo que ya tengo mi coartada, tú me vas a ser útil –dijo augusto con una mirada maliciosa

**Mientras con Anna y kristoff**

La pareja estaban tomados de la mano caminando pr los puestos de golosinas, de pronto anna vio un puesto de dulces que se veian muy deliciosos, anna no pudo resistirse a los dulces que lucían muy bien

-oye kriss Mira hay unos dulces muy sabrosos por ahí, puedes traerme unos, anda di que si, porfisss -dijo Anna con ojos de cachorro –hmmm dime ¿cuál es mi motivación? –anna no dijo nada y le planto un dulce beso en los labios.

-ya voy querida, volveré en un parpadeo –dijo kristoff con una sonrisa de oreja a orea mientras iba hacia el puesto de dulces

**Con augusto**

-Hola, llevo un rato observándote y no pude evitar pensar que eres una chica muy hermosa –dijo augusto sonriendo encantadoramente, la chica volteo y sus ojos brillaron y un sonrojo se hace presente en la chica

-¿de verdad cree eso su alteza? –Pregunto la chica hipnotizada –oh si lo creo, por eso he venido contigo, mira sé que lo que voy a pedirte es algo atrevido pero necesito un favor y tú eres la chica perfecta quien puede hacerme ese favor

-lo que sea por usted alteza – dijo la chica sonriendo sensualmente –_te agradezco por tu ayuda, piernas sexys si todo sale bien tú recompensa será muy grande_ -susurro augusto en el oído de la chica haciéndola temblar

-jujuju, eso quiero verlo, y bien ¿qué debo hacer alteza?- pregunto la chica con un tono coqueto, augusto sonrió maliciosamente -esto es lo que harás…

**Con kristoff**

-bienvenido tenemos preferencias, ¿desea probar un poco? –dijo el dueño del puesto a kristoff – ¿disculpen que son estos? –Pregunto intrigado al ver la forma de unos dulces –ahh estos son fringollo son dulces a base de leche, limón, nueces y mantequilla, ¿desea probar un poco? –dijo el dueño ofreciéndole el dulce mencionado kristoff dudo un poco pero comenzó a saborear el dulce.

-delicioso -dijo kristoff muy asombrado –quiero el dulce más delicioso que tenga por favor –ahh le recomiendo este, dulce tentación –kristoff observo un dulce de chocolate muy apetitoso –luce muy bien quiero una caja entera –dijo krisstof a punto de pagar

-dulce tentación, es una excelente elección –dijo una voz femenina muy sensual –¿ehh? –Hola guapo –krisstoff quedo con la boca abierta al ver la belleza de la chica que estaba hablándole

-no cabe duda de que tienes buen gusto, dime ¿tienes nombre? –Kristoff asintió como un idiota – ¿quieres decírmelo?, el mío… es celeste –dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a kristoff provocativamente

-kristoff –dijo tratando de mantener la compostura – ¿acaso me viste por aquí y querías impresionarme con unos dulces? –Pregunto coquetamente –ehh, no exactamente –dijo kristoff nervioso.

Augusto observaba la escena de tras de otro puesto

-perfecto, distráelo lo más que puedas querida

-bien ahora tendré que hacer… eso –dijo augusto con un tono depresivo, después de meditar un poco cambio su expresión por una relajada.

Anna observaba los fuegos artificiales fascinada

-es bonito ¿verdad? –Anna se sobresaltó por la voz masculina que escucho – ¿quién eres?

–estaba con el rey Erick, de echo es un familiar mío, podría decirse que es mi hermano –dijo augusto sonriendo calmadamente, logrando cautivar un poco a Anna – ¿cómo te llamas?, eres muy bonita –dijo augusto aun con su sonrisa

-gracias por el alago, mi nombre es Anna –dijo con un sonrojo – ohh es un nombre hermoso y dime ¿paseando sola?, ¿necesitas compañía? –dijo augusto dándole la mano a anna, pero ella lo rechazo

-gracias, pero estoy con mi novio, ahorita fue a traer dulces solo para mí –dijo Ana con una sonrisa –ahh ¿tu novio?, no temas, mi intención no es robarme a tu novio, no es mi tipo –dijo augusto lográndole sacar una sonrisa a anna –no seas tonto –dijo Anna tratando de parecer molesta, pero en el fondo quería morirse de risa

-Pero ya en serio estoy con mi novio y no quiero que piense mal –dijo Anna todavía riéndose –mmm ¿tu novio es un chico rubio y corpulento?, creo que esta por allá –dijo augusto mientras señalaba como celeste estaba demasiado cerca de kristoff y este estaba nervioso, a tal punto que no podía quitarse a la chica de encima.

-Parece que se distrajo –dijo augusto, Anna contemplo como celeste estaba insinuándosele a kristoff, esa escena le dolió mucho –vamos no te pongas así, a simple vista ellos están conversando

-¿Conversando?, la chica se le esta insinuando –dijo Anna muy molesta

-quizá necesita conocer a más personas, tranquila, a simple vista no parecen que estén haciendo algo indebido

-no es cierto –dijo aun muy molesta

-jajaja, me caes bien, ¿que tal si nos damos una escapadita? y en menos de un parpadeo volverás a estar con el –dijo augusto sonriéndole dulcemente, no creo que te traicione, y bien, ¿quieres venir conmigo? –dijo augusto

anna dudo por un instante, pero en el fondo quería causarle a kristoff celos

-me encantaría ir contigo –dijo anna sonriendo

-GENIAL… Mmm ¿por donde Empezamos?, ahh ya se te llevare a un lugar asombroso –dijo augusto tomando la mano de Anna

-Dime ¿cómo quieres irte, en tierra o por aire? –Pregunto augusto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo –¿por aire?, ¿acaso vuelas? –Pregunto Anna divertida –podría decirse que si –dijo augusto siguiendo el juego -pero me da flojera volar jejeje -augusto dio un Silbido y de pronto desde el cielo una figura comenzaba a descender de las alturas.

La figura que estaba en frente de la princesa y el principie era un Pegaso con alas de fuego – ¿es un Pegaso? –dijo anna con asombro –BINGO, su nombre es crimson

–pero ¿cómo es posible?

–shh ¿donde esta lo divertido en explicar las cosas?, solo disfruta del viaje –dijo augusto tomando la mano de Anna y la ayudo a subirse al caballo alado

-LLEVANOS A MÍ Y A MI INVITADA AL AREA ESTE –dijo augusto animado y la criatura emprendió vuelo. -Sujétate Anna –dijo augusto animado

**Mientras tanto en el salón principal**

-¿dónde se metió Anna? –dijo Elsa observando la fiesta en ese momento sin que Elsa se diera cuenta Erick la observaba con una mirada de odio.

-Elsa, adoro las fiestas –dijo el muñeco de nieve –quieres unirte al baile, Elsa- pregunto el muñeco de nieve

-pero no se bailar –dijo elsa –no ecesitas saber bailar, solo diviértete –dijo olaf, mientras hacia pasos torpes lográndole sacar una sonrisa a elsa, jejeje adelantate, hay algo que quiero ver, me llamo mucho la atención –dijo elsa

-como digas elsa –dijo el muñeco de nieve

-bien, hora de conocer al enemigo –dijo erick apretando sus puños –primero debo deshacerme de esa cosa -con sus manos comenzó a crear una figura, al terminar se apreció que era un gatito, que mostraba ternura, a simple vista daban ganas de abrazarlo

-erick, ¿eres tú? –dijo el gatito alado con voz femenina, era una gatita tierna –hola caddie, cuanto tiempo ehh, ven necesito que me acompañes –dijo erick a la gatita como si la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo –piensas usarme para acercarte a la chica rubia, tu sabes bien que odio los abrazos, si vas a dejar que esa chica me abrace, estas totalmente equivocado

-relájate, en efecto quiero acercarme a la chica pero para eso necesito que te deshagas de ese odioso muñeco de nieve –dijo Erick señalando a Olaf, la gatita hizo una mueca de desagrado –anda hazlo por mí –dijo Erick –mmm de acuerdo pero solo porque me lo pides

Elsa se encontraba observando una gema preciosa de color rojo sobre un pedestal –esa gema es la legendaria gema volcánica, dicen que puede mostrarte lo que más quieres con solo verla –dijo una voz masculina muy dura –Elsa se asustó un poco, cuando volteo observo al rey, instintivamente dio muchos pasos atrás.

-¿ocurre algo alteza? -dijo Erick acercándose a Elsa –no... No es nada mi lord –dijo Elsa con nerviosismo – relájese, no pienso hacerle daño –dijo Erick mostrando como mejor podía una sonrisa apacible.

-Permítame presentarme mi lady, mi nombre es Erick, el rey de este humilde reino, a sus servicios y ordenes, ¿puedo saber so nombre? –dijo Erick cortésmente haciendo una reverencia

-soy Elsa, reina de Arendelle, es un placer conocerlo mi lord –dijo un tanto nerviosa, aun manteniendo la distancia entre Erick, la sola presencia de Erick la atemorizaba y no sabía porque.

-Se encuentra sola, no leimportaria si me quedo a su lado, usted a simple vista se ve que es una persona muy culta, a si que si me lo permite, quisiera conversar un poco con usted –dijo erick

-s-si, creo que no le veo el problema –dijo Elsa insegura

-Permítame presentarle a mi acompañante y mejor amigo, el es sir olaf –dijo elsa presentando al muñeco de nieve –hola soy olaf y adoro los abrazos

–mucho gusto amigo, oye que coincidencia yo también tengo una amiguita y confidente que me acompaña –dijo Erick mostrando a la gatita que el había creado.

-Hola, es un placer conocerla majestad, soy caddie –dijo la pequeña gatita, Elsa estaba reprimiendo sus deseos de poder abrazar a la gatita –es tan tierna –dijo Elsa observando a la tierna gatita

-hola caddie, soy olaf –dijo el muñeco de nieve –mucho gusto olaf soy caddie… oh pero ya sabes eso ¿verdad? –dijo la pequeña gatita algo sonrojada –¿sabes algo caddie?

-¿qué? –Pregunto la gatita -adoro los abrazos –dijo olaf sonriendo –oh bueno, yo odio los abrazos –dijo la gatita sonriendo tiernamente sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo, por que sintió las miradas extrañas de elsa y olaf - ups, solo fue una bromita jejeje, oye olaf, ¿quieres jugar afuera? – pregunto la gatita sonriendo –claro.

-Esos dos son tal para cual –dijo Elsa riendo un poco –me doy cuenta –dijo Erick muy serio matando el buen ambiente que se estaba creando entre ambos, una vez más Elsa se vuelve a sentir nerviosa.

-usted no suele sonreír mucho ¿verdad? –pregunto Elsa – ¿porque lo dice? –Dijo Erick frunciendo el ceño haciendo que Elsa se intimidara más –por nada… disculpe que lo deje pero debo buscar a mi hermana, con su permiso -dijo Elsa tajante y se retiró de ahí lo más pronto posible

Erick se había se enfureció por la acción de la reina –mujer estúpida… bueno a simple vista no parece saber nada acerca del sello, más vale por su bien que jamás se entere de eso, ya que si quiere jugar a la heroína… tendré que matarla –dijo Erick enojado y se retiró a la barra de bebidas.

-buenas noches mi rey –dijo un señor calvo acercándose a Erick –soy el duque de wisselton, he visto los materiales de este reino así como su gran variedad comercial –es usted muy observador, ¿acaso está proponiéndome algo?

-por supuesto, pero antes quiero preguntarle acerca de este metal, se ve muy brillante y no es común a simple vista –dijo el duque mostrando una barra de metal brillante.

-Ese metal es muy raro, su nombre es adamantium este metal es indestructible –dijo Erick señalando el metal –increíble alteza, quisiera proponerle hacer tratos comerciales con usted, si me lo permite

-ya veo, pero antes de hacer negocios primero tendrá que convencer a mi archiduque, ya que aún sigo siendo un niño ingenuo y no quiero llevar a la ruina a este reino, si convence a mi archiduque, entonces hablamos, hasta entonces conózcanse y hágase su hermano –dijo Erick con un señor de cabello blanco

-pero su alteza. –intento replicar el duque, pero este se había marchado dejando solos al duque de wisselton y al archiduque de mustafar –venga conmigo duque hablemos –dijo el archiduque

**Con augusto y Anna**

Habían recorrido muchas atracciones del reino de Mustafar, anna conoció la casa del espejo y cuando entro ahí ella misma se reía por las formas graciosas que mostraban su reflejo en los espejos, también habían ido a un museo de arte moderno, fascinando a Anna la belleza de ese lugar, ahora mismo se dirigían hasta un espectáculo de malabaristas.

Iban caminando hasta que vieron a un juven con muchas esclturas abstractas

-hola Arthur ¿qué tal tu nueva escultura?, pregunto augusto –shh silencio, rompes mi concentración –dijo Arthur visualizando según él, su escultura recién echa -en fin quiero que conozcas a mi nueva amiga –dijo augusto pero fue olímpicamente ignorado por el artista –mucho gusto Arthur –dijo Anna educadamente

-ahh, hola

_-Es un antisocial –_susurro augusto al oído de Anna sacándole una sonrisa.

-vaya lindo plátano, ¿te dio hambre? –Dijo augusto bromeando mientras observaba una escultura parecida a la mencionada fruta –oh si, si es muy realista –dijo augusto riéndose –NO ES UN PLATANO -grito exasperado Arthur -me inspire en la convergencia armónica, esto representa el resurgimiento de una nueva era, obviamente –dijo Arthur observando su escultura terminada

-Oh si puedo verlo claramente jejeje –augusto aún se seguía burlando del chico –es un plátano no te parece –dijo augusto y Anna asintió con una sonrisa, -ven sígueme

Augusto y Anna llegaron a una catedral

-Ciudadanos de Mustafar y los invitados de otras reinos -dice un anunciador arriba del escenario -¿Cómo? Que alguien ha vuelto de entre los muertos para ver el evento, por favor recuerde regresar a la tumba cuando el evento termine -decía el hombre mientras el público reía ante su chiste

-No le encuentro la gracia –dijo anna –concuerdo contigo –contesto augusto.

-Bienvenidos al concurso de talentos, yo soy Max y seré su presentador, he aquí Nuestra primera concursante, la belleza exótica con un estomago insaciable, catalina -exclama Max.

-Catalina estaba en el escenario, ella empezaba a utilizar unas extrañas cartas mágicas estas rodeaban a catalina, cuando las cartas se marchan estas mostraban muchos fuegos artificiales que la rodeaban a ella.

-¡Oh! Que inesperado final –dijo max asombrado.

Y el espectáculo continuo, mostrando muchos talentos increíbles, anna había disfrutado estar al lado de augusto que se había olvidado por completo que estaba dolida con kristoff.

Después de un rato Anna y augusto venían conversando, o mas bien augusto venia contando chistes.

-Y dime, ¿sabes que dijo Atila cuando le preguntaron si trajo amigos?, traigo hunos jajaja, ¿entiendes?, hunos –dijo augusto riendo –si creo jejeje –dijo anna riendo un poco

Anna había observado a su hermana afuera del castillo.

Es Elsa, oye me la pase muy bien contigo augusto pero ahorita encontré a mi hermana, quiero ir con ella -dijo Anna sonriendo –ok ve, fue un gusto conocerte –dijo augusto, Anna salió corriendo con una sonrisa

-ELSA, ESTOY AQUÍ –grito Anna para que su hermana la viera.

-Oye espera olvidaste tu… -augusto no completo la frase ya que observo un medallón con forma de copo de nieve que tenía el suéter de Anna.

-no puede ser, como… pudo s-suceder, es e-ese medallón… -dijo augusto mientras soltaba el suéter de Anna y retrocedía muy asustado, augusto comenzó a entrar en estado de shock –ese… medallón… recuerdo muy bien ese maldito medallón –dijo augusto mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-imposible… Elsa y Anna son las hijas de ese maldito infeliz de Agdar… ese mismo medallón portaban… esos monstruos…

-Arendelle fue el responsable de la muerte… de mis padres y la destrucción de mi aldea, lo perdimos todo por culpa de esos monstruos, todo es culpa de esos monstruos –dijo totalmente paranoico sus manos y cuerpo temblaban mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos, se notaba que en el fondo tenía un trauma profundo al igual que su hermano.

-Anna te voy a destruir, a ti y a tu hermana, los monstruos desalmados como ustedes se merecen el peor de los castigos –dijo augusto con la mirada perdida –sufrirán como mi hermano y yo sufrimos.

-Erick tiene que saber esto –dijo augusto mirando el castillo con una mirada perturbadora mientras que las lágrimas aun fluían de su rostro.

**Gran y extraña revelación ¿no?, sera confuso al principio pero Con el avance de los capítulos entenderán más cosas, en fin nos leemos de nuevo, ¿me regalan reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**El quinto capítulo disfrútenlo**

Capitulo cinco – caos de media noche

**En el polo norte de santa Claus**

Los guardianes restantes, estaban reunidos en el taller de santa Claus, justo en ese momento la luz del hombre de la luna hablaba con un guardián en específico, santa Claus: el gran guardián del asombro, esta situación en la que se encontraban, ahora que los guardianes se habían enterado de la localización del templo. Decir que era preocupante era poco, pues no se sabía que tipo de catástrofe vendría una vez que el poder prohibido fuera liberado.

-entonces es la situación ¿verdad amigo? –No había ruido ni nada por el estilo, los guardianes miraban con preocupación a santa –ya veo, entonces estamos peor de lo que imaginábamos –contesto el guardián

-y ¿bien que paso? –Pregunto el conejo de pascua a santa –ya lo sabe… -dijo el guardián de la navidad –oh no, no me digas que… -el conejo no pudo terminar su frase, porque sandman hizo un templo con su arena mágica –ese miserable lo sabe, ¡sabe dónde se encuentra el templo del destino! –dijo el conejo frustrado.

Norte suspiro con gran pesar –debemos ir allá, no debemos dejar que ese chico libere ese poder –dijo el hada de los dientes preocupada –no podemos, tu sabes muy bien que nosotros tenemos nuestro propio deber –dijo norte –a demás no hay nada que podamos hacer

-¿tan fácil te rindes?, pues no quiero quedarme campante, el solo saber qué pasaría si el poder de la bestia sagrada es liberado, lo mejor es ir también y detener al tipo que controla el fuego y la lava –dijo tooth –no es eso… -intento defenderse norte

-no podemos hacer nada porque la única forma de restaurar el sello es con hielo, y así la única manera de vencer al rey del fuego y la lava es con hielo, este es un trabajo que solo Jack Frost y la reina de las nieves pueden hacer, además no puede caber la posibilidad de que pitch black pueda regresar en estos momentos, no podemos arriesgarnos a que de nuevo el equilibrio sea alterado, de que el miedo llegue a reinar de nuevo, y también de correr el riesgo de que las luces de esperanza se apaguen en la oscuridad, nosotros tenemos un deber, y ese deber es defender a los niños cueste lo que cueste

-pero también debemos preocuparnos por la mente inestable y volátil del rey, hasta este punto es capaz de hacer lo que sea para conseguir ese poder y créeme que cuando digo que hará lo que sea me refiero a que incluso se atrevería a asesinar si fuera necesario para llegar al poder –bunny y norte conocían muy bien a Erick, desde la infancia que tuvo y todo lo que sufrió, esas penas acumuladas alteraron su mente y temían que por culpa de esa ira destructiva y su mente psicótica fueran las responsables de la destrucción no solo del mundo, si no de las dimensiones

-debemos creer en Jack, estoy seguro de que el podrá detenerlo, pero si la situación se complica entonces nosotros lo ayudaremos –dijo norte mirando por donde se encontraba la luna.

Mientras en el reino de Mustafar

La fiesta que estaba en el palacio del rey fénix estaba en su clímax total, todos los invitados estaban completamente entregados, las canciones programadas y otras que le iba pidiendo la entusiasta y agradecida audiencia vecina de los reinos lejanos que habían acudido ahí.

Todo el reino, más concurrido que nunca, estaba en la plaza engalanada, los niños correteaban alegres y alocados por entre la gente, los hombres daban buena cuenta de los botellines de cerveza que se iban amontonando en las improvisadas barras que por toda la plaza habían dispuestas, y las mujeres y los jóvenes bailaban agradecidos por la animada música del ambiente.

Todos allí eran ajenos a cuanto sucedía en el mundo. Ese día todo lo que no fuera diversión estaba prohibido, pero… alguien no la pasaba bien.

Así es damas y caballeros, nuestro querido rey no estaba nada conforme con esta fiesta, ¿qué demonios se suponía que era eso?, ¿porque la gente de ahí se divertía como si las cosas estuvieren bien?, ¿cómo se atrevían los reyes que siempre habían vivido una vida llena de lujos y comodidades, sin mencionar que algunos han estado aprovechándose a costa del pueblo trabajador, estén invadiendo su casa y su reino?, y lo peor de todo es que esta idea de organizar un evento no fue idea suya.

Pero desgraciadamente no tuvo otra opción si quería acercarse a la reina de las nieves, tenia que organizar este magno evento, aunque las cosas no iban tan bien que digamos, el rey era muy apático y gracias a ello los invitados sentían que no debían acercarse a él y sin mencionar que gracias a su actitud hostil no pudo entablar una conversación con ella, pues la reina sintió que el afamado rey quería sacarle los ojos, esto era confuso, ¿porque sin siquiera conocer a la dulce y benevolente reina por alguna razón con tan solo verla le tenía un odio profundo?, esa era una pregunta que ni siquiera él podía resolver.

Aguarden un minuto, tal vez… quizá es porque ella le da un ligero aire a ese… ese miserable de Agdar… `¡NO!, era absurdo, solo estaba alucinando, si eso debe ser, era imposible, no podía ser verdad, ¿o sí?

Pero hubo otra cosa que más le llamo la atención, Hacía rato que Erick se había fijado en un grupo de jóvenes, y en especial en una de ellas que lo miraba con ojos entre tímidos y seductores, bailando con un ritmo acompasado, mientras daba pequeños sorbos a través de una copa de plata.

Su hermano le había dicho que debía ser consciente de que estar ahí arriba era un imán para muchas jóvenes, atraídas por lo que ellas consideraban el fulgor de alguien famoso por el simple hecho de ser un rey. Erick chasqueo la lengua molesto, pues sabía que solo la gente de ahí lo quería por conveniencia. No podía permitir que alguien más lo utilizara y se burlara de él, no señor, jamás sería una marioneta de nuevo.

-Veo que no te quitan la vista de encima –dijo una chica en un susurro en el oído del rey, por el tono del susurro podía deducirse que la chica estaba un poco molesta pero en cierta forma también estaba bromeando con una sonrisa traviesa, lastimosamente Erick lo tomo muy mal –Lauren –respondió el rey con un tono venenoso –sabes muy bien que no me gusta que hagas eso, ¿de qué forma puedo hacértelo entender?

-perdón por eso –dijo arrepentida – es que no me gusta que fijes tu atención en otras chicas –respondió con un ligero toque de celos –grrr siempre desconfiando de mi… típico –Lauren al escuchar tales palabras sintió una gran punzada en el corazón, desde que llegaron al reino destruido, Erick la trataba con frialdad aunque ella se esmerada por que algún día la ira del rey lo deje abrir sus ojos y se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de la joven hacia él, pero siempre era la misma rutina, por más que pusiera entusiasmo y lo tratara con demasiada amabilidad y amor, el trato de el hacia ella era demasiado frio, pero aun no perdía las esperanzas, porque dicen que una mujer enamorada es indestructible.

-estas muy guapo el día de hoy –cambio el tema para distraerse de ese dolor que Erick le había provocado, sin embargo no recibió respuesta.

-deberías convivir con los invitados, recuerda que eres un rey y necesitas estar rodeados de personas buenas, anímate mucha gente aquí te quiere –el rey suspiro con fastidio –no necesito que me quieran –susurro con odio –el amor es una carga inútil y pesada, conseguir el poder del dios fénix es lo único que importa –la chica se sintió muy dolida –no tengo la necesidad de estar aquí, mañana será un día agitado, hagan lo que les plazca

-espera –dijo la chica algo insegura –Erick volvió a suspirar con fastidio –¿qué pasa? –Dijo arrastrando las palabras con un tono molesto -yo solo… -intento decir en un vano intento de que Erick se quedara un rato más con ella –¡¿TU SOLO QUE?! –Le dijo alzando la voz y mirándola con ira – ¡¿QUE NO VEZ QUE MAÑANA TENDRÉ UN DÍA AGITADO?!

–No, nada –le contesto bajando la mirada e inclinando la cabeza un poco –eso creí, me largo, no puedo estar rodeado de tanta gente, me repugna –dijo el rey saliendo de su palacio

La chica procesaba lo que acababa de suceder, ¿pero que fue lo que le dijo para que él se alterara de esa manera?, lo único que quería es que él se quedara junto a ella a pasar una velada agradable, ¿Qué había pasado con el buen chico que ella conoció en la torre?, que paso con aquel que fue su mejor amigo?, no era ni la sombra de lo que fue un principio, desde que el abuelo murió protegiéndolo, se volvió más sombrío, grosero y muy agresivo, le dolía cada vez que erick le hablaba de esa manera.

Unas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a recorrer su rostro.

Erick caminaba molesto observando como las demás personas se divertían con los espectáculos y los eventos después de su coronación, algo que sería mente le molesto mucho.

-maldita gente, maldita realeza se divierten como si no hubiera un mañana, los odio, odio a la humanidad, la odio tanto… pero no teman, dentro de poco esas sonrisas hipócritas desaparecerán y serán reemplazados por gritos de terror –dijo Erick con una mirada siniestra

Sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio que su hermano caminaba lentamente con un saco arrastrándolo, lucia muy extraño, tenía una mirada perdida, una mirada que Erick conocía muy bien.

-hace mucho tiempo que no veía esa mirada tenebrosa en tu rostro, al parecer descubriste algo muy interesante –augusto volteo lentamente para ver a su hermano a los ojos.

-oh si hermanito, descubrí algo muy interesante, creo que esto te va a encantar –dijo augusto apretando el suéter de Anna con mucha fuerza, Erick tenía un mal presentimiento.

Kristoff estaba cansado de las insinuaciones de esa chica, acaso no entendía lo que es un no, por dios si Anna lo viera, ¡NO!, POR NADA DEL MUNDO ANNA DEBIA VERLO CON OTRA CHICA QUE NO SEA ELLA, esto era peligroso así que había que buscar la solución más conveniente: y esa era ser claro con su acosadora, ya que él tenía algo muy hermoso con Anna y por nada del mundo dejaría que su relación se fuera por un retrete por culpa de alguien más.

-oye basta ya, digo eres muy linda pero ya tengo a alguien a que amo, no te ofendas –dijo kristoff alejándose de celeste unos cuantos metros

-¿sabes algo lindo?, durante la hora y media que estuvimos platicando, comenzaste a llamarme más la atención –la chica lo miraba lascivamente –pero es que yo… intentaba buscar una explicación para poder zafarse de ella, pero por más que pensaba no la encontraba.

Por otro lado celeste estaba fastidiada, ya quería alejarse de ese tonto fanático del hielo bueno para nada y recibir su jugosa recompensa que el príncipe augusto le ofreció, pero como él le había "pedido" de favor que lo distrajera pues no tenia otra opsion que rogarle que se quedara con ella, pero ese sentimiento de fastidio cambio cuando observo que el príncipe y el rey hablaban cerca de un callejón, la chica sonrio para sus adentros, al fin se libro de el.

-bueno, entiendo tu sentir jejeje, te agradezco por tu atención –la chica se alejó de el más y más dejando a kristoff muy desconcertado, algo no andaba bien aquí, Mustafar es un lugar lleno de misterio. –Fue muy divertido susurro celeste mientras observaba al apuesto príncipe –ahora mi jugooooosa recompensa.

-Que chica tan necia, ohh es verdad anna –debía ir rápido con Anna y asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, si era necesario, suplicaría al dios del hielo.

-¿Entonces viste a kristoff con otra chica? –pregunto la reina a su afligida hermana –si, esa escena, me dolió mucho casi lo besa –las dos hermanas estaban conversando después de su reunión –descuida, no creo que kristoff te haga daño, a lo mejor solo fue un malentendido, ya verás que él puede explicarte lo que paso si tú lo escuchas –con palabras sabias Elsa estaba aconsejando a su hermana y de paso hacerla sentir mejor.

-¿De veras crees eso? Pregunto esperanzada, pero la conversación queda a un lado porque de repente la atmosfera comenzó a sentirse diferente, los ductos de lava comenzaban a reaccionar violentamente, varias olas de lava amenazaban con destruir el reino

-¿ELSA QUE ESTA PASANDO? –grito Anna desesperada, lo que más le llamo la atención es que cientos de cenizas descendían del cielo –Elsa esto no me gusta para nada –Elsa notaba como el calor se hacía presente en el área era muy intenso, demasiado intenso era claro que alguien estaba provocando el inmenso calor. –¿que esta pasando? –cuestiono muy asustada

-Elsa me siento mareada –dijo Anna mientras su temperatura corporal aumentaba drásticamente ella estaba agotada, extremadamente agotada, respiraba forzosamente –POR DIOS ANNA ESTAS HIRVIENDO –exclamo Elsa mientras tocaba la piel de su hermana –ANNA -se escuchó un grito lejos de aquí –pero que paso –Elsa noto que kristoff había llegado, pero también se notaba demasiado agitado mientras que sudaba demasiado.

-ANNA, por favor resiste –kristoff se acercó mientras toco la mano de Anna –su Piel se siente muy caliente y seca pero no sudorosa, no puede ser –Elsa tenía sus manos tapando su boca

-ELSA, ANNA TIENE UN GOLPE DE CALOR, SI NO HACES ALGO ESE GOLPE DE CALOR SE CONVERTIRA EN INSOLACION –grito alarmado kristoff, y como no estarlo pues Siente como a Anna le falta el aire y tiene problemas para respirar. En cualquiera de estas situaciones lo más recomendable era que Elsa utilizara sus poderes para refrescar a Anna

-Elsa tienes que hacer algo –elsa reacciono ante las suplicas de kristoff y de inmediatamente con sus poderes comenzó a crear una nuve de hielo, pero algo andaba mal, los poderes de elsa no respondían rápidamente

-¿pero qué pasa? –pregunto kristoff –el calor impide que mis poderes fluyan a libertad –dijo Elsa muy agitada mostrando los síntomas del golpe de calor, el calor era demasiado insoportable, era como estar dentro de un horno a más de 300 grados Celsius –esto es malo, me siento muy mareada –dijo Elsa mientras trataba de ponerse en pie, pero antes de sucumbir ante este horno Elsa no se dio por vencida y con sus poderes logro crear una ventisca de nieve que giraba alrededor de ellos protegiéndolos del calor. Anna elsa con un soplido delicado impacto en el rostro de Anna haciéndola sentir mejor

-Anna, ¡me alegro que estés bien! –Elsa se mostro muy feliz acariciando la mejilla de su hermana, pero el momento duro poco ya que varias explosiones en todo el reino la gente incluidos los reinos vecinos corrían y gritaban de terror de repente una ola violenta de lava se dirigía a ellos, Elsa como pudo congeló la ola de lava poniendo a salvo a los habitantes.

-EEEEEEELLLLLLLLLSAAAAAAAAAAAAA –un grito de furia logro escucharse en el área donde se encontraba en el castillo, un grito que Elsa logro escuchar –DIOS MIO, ESTA VOZ ES DE…. ERICK, ERICK ESTA PROVOCANDO TODO ESTO- Elsa estaba asustada después de todo logro reconocer la voz atemorizante de Erick, no cabía duda Erick estaba provocando el golpe de calor.

Esperen aquí, refúgiense en este domo de hielo, iré a ver qué pasa –ordeno Elsa a toda la gente que se encontraba ahí. Elsa rápidamente se dirigió al castillo de Mustafar. Logro acercarse lo suficiente hasta que una ráfaga de fuego la golpeo directamente tirándola al suelo.

Elsa observo que tenía una quemadura en su brazo, confundida observo a una figura acercarse lentamente hacia ella.

-buenas noches alteza serenísima –respondió esa figura con un tono de furia intensa –espero perdone mi rudeza, oh poderosa e omnipotente reina de las nieves, mi intención no era… herirla… aun –espeto con un tono sarcástico el rey del fuego e inmediatamente hizo una reverencia, pero esa acción mostraba un insulto hacia la reina -¿rey Erick?, ¿qué cree está haciendo? –Erick se paró frente a ella pisando su brazo quemado, Elsa gimió de dolor –vaya, vaya, y pensé que no ocurriría algo interesante en esta maldita noche, pero resulta que el destino me dio un gran regalo –el rostro de Erick estaba descompuesto de ira.

-¿Pero de que está hablando, porque me ataca? Erick iba a soltar una poderosa llamarada pero se detiene le gustaba ver la expresión de pavor de la reina de las nieves –por favor, ¿dígame por que hace esto? -la llamarada de hacía más grande Erick parecía hacer caso omiso a las suplicas de la reina justo cuando iba a terminar con la vida de elsa… –YO A USTED NO LE HE HECHO NADA –grito Elsa en medio del ataque justo en eso la llamarada de Erick desapareció de su mano –¿que usted no nos hizo nada? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- el rey inesperadamente comenzó a reírse de una manera psicótica

-que graciosa es usted alteza serenísima, bueno antes de destruirla mi reina le contare una historia para refrescar su memoria.

-¿De qué habla? –dijo la reina asustada

-Hace mucho tiempo tu familia real… tu maldita y estúpida familia real hizo algo denominado como genocidio –respondió Erick – ¿genocidio? -Elsa estaba confundida y dolida, ¿acaso su padre el amable rey de Arendelle era un genocida?, esto tenía que ser una mentira, una broma vil y cruel

–tal y como lo oye mi reina, su padre el rey Agdar es un genocida infeliz y malnacido, ¿usted conoció el pueblo llamado ravens fair?, ¿no?, ah bueno pues era un pueblo muy chico donde escaseaba la comida y el agua pero aun así se le reconoció por la unión de sus habitantes era muy fuerte, pese a las condiciones terribles que pasaba la gente de ravens fair eran muy unidos –dijo Erick quitándose su capa y esta se incendió al instante convirtiéndose en cenizas, mostrando a Erick con una camiseta sin mangas de color negra, podían apreciarse sus músculos bien formados.

-como vera yo nací con un don, usted aprecio mi actitud ferviente y encendida ¿no es así?, bueno como decía mi pueblo se mantenía como podía, en ese tiempo aun mi infancia era denominada como "feliz", hasta que un día… –Erick saco el suéter de Anna con el emblema de Arendelle –un ejército de más de 400 soldados que tenían este maldito emblema ataco a mi pueblo –dijo Erick apretando su mandíbula por la furia que lo invadía.

-Todo fue un caos, un desastre total, lo recuerdo muy bien, a la edad de 6 años había visto cosas que un niño de 6 años no debería de ver y esas cosas son, incendios, casas destruidas y cadáveres, oh si, cadáveres regados por aquí, por allá, había cadáveres por doquier –Elsa estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando salir por los labios de aquel sujeto –mentira –dijo Elsa con lágrimas en los ojos –mi padre no es un asesino, usted miente –dijo Elsa mientras las lágrimas caían más de su fina piel.

-efectivamente mi reina, no es un asesino, asesino le queda muy corto, ES UN GENOCIDA –grito Erick con mucha rabia –jejeje espere, ahí va la mejor parte, ¿sabe usted que hicieron con los niños del pueblo, incluidos mi hermano y yo?, ¿ahh no sabe?, bueno NOS VENDIERON COMO ESCLAVOS, UNOS MISERABLES ESCLAVOS, TU INFELIZ PADRE SE PUDRIO EN RIQUEZA VENDIENDO A UNOS NIÑOS INOCENTES COMO ESCLAVOS.

-Mi padre jamás haría una cosa tan terrible como esa, no… NO LO HARIA –el llanto de elsa era intenso, ¿porque le decían que su propio padre hizo esas cosas terribles?, jamás se lo imagino.

-¿usted supo de la secta llamada los ilumminati o mejor conocido como los creyentes de la torre?, pues resulta que el rey Agdar vendió a los niños porque esa secta quería revivir a un poderoso ser, una deidad absoluta conocida como el dios fénix, ahh pero necesitaban algo para poder revivir a la bestia sagrada y ese era yo, para resucitar a la bestia sagrada necesitaban de un ser que fuera capaz de controlar el fuego y adivina quien fue el experimento y víctima de grandes torturas durante tres años, ASI ES, BINGO FUI YO –Erick se quitó la camiseta mostrando que tenia marcas de latigazos y heridas con cuchillo.

-Mi hermano perdió un ojo derecho a la edad de 7 años, esto provoco mi furia y posteriormente yo y los esclavos acabamos con la secta, y después comenzamos a construir este majestuoso reino que ve aquí, y de seguro usted se preguntara como supe el nombre de su padre, pues escuche la conversación de los soldados de Arendelle con el líder de la secta, cuando tenía 16 años supe que el rey Agdar y su esposa idun se irían de viaje al reino de corona, no pude contener mi emoción, al fin me vengaría. A si que idee un plan, en un bosque secreto a las afueras del reino de corona prepare una emboscada junto con mi hombres, pues íbamos a matar a toda la flota del rey Agdar, ahh tenía planeado incinerar su corazón, para poder deleitarme viendo cómo se convertía cenizas poco a poco –Elsa estaba horrorizada, jamás creyó ver a un tipo tan malvado como el que tenia frente a sus ojos

-¿Tu ibas a asesinar a mi padre? –pregunto Elsa shokeada –oh si, pero algo arruino mis planes, una tormenta tropical hundió el barco y para mi desgracia el rey murió en las profundidades del agua, me enfurecí, pensé que jamás me vengaría, pero eso cambio, el dia de hoy mi dulce venganza llega al fin –erick dejo de pisar el brazo de elsa- cuando te vi no pude evitar odiarte, pero no sabía porque, pero ahora… las cosas están claras.

-De ahora en adelante y en las futuras generaciones y cuentos de hadas relataran como la reina Elsa, me pidió… morir y yo como soy alguien benevolente la complací, te voy a matar Elsa a ti y a tu hermana –dijo erick mirando fijamente a los ojos -los genes del rey Agdar deben dejar de existir, las destruiremos cueste lo que nos cueste. -Elsa al oír esas palabras sintió fuego en su estomago

-Eres un maldito, jamás te permitiré hacer eso, si tocas a mi hermana TE MATO, ¿ME OISTE? TE MATO MALDITO –sentencio Elsa con furia –jajajaja vaya la gatita cobarde ahora quiere arañar, perfecto resolvamos esto de una vez reina de pacotilla anda quítate los guantes, sé que tus guantes suprimen tu poder –Elsa miraba con furia al rey Erick

-QUITATELOS AHORA, QUIERO QUE ME MIRES CUANDO TE MATE Y QUIERO VER CUANDO LA LUZ ESCAPE DE TUS OJOS, VAMOS PELEA CONMIGO Y MUERE EN MIS MANOS –grito Erick retando a Elsa a pelear – oh vaya ¿quieres hacer esto? muy bien, con gusto congelaré tu corazón –dijo Elsa con una sonrisa desafiante, una nevada comenzó a arrasar con el calor, ahora había un frio insoportable, pues una tormenta agresiva estaba creándose en medio de los dos.

-no está mal, aunque tu postura es algo ridícula y dejas muchos huecos en tu defensa, estas desatando una tormenta intensa de nieve, pero aun así no te acercas a mi nivel de poder, te diré algo Elsa, te daré ventaja –Elsa apretó los dientes de ira, ¿le está dando ventaja?, ¿Acaso la creía débil?, definitivamente Elsa le daría su merecido – ¿que dijiste?

-¿acaso Tienes nieve en las orejas?, te dije que te daría ventaja, dejare que asestes el primer ataque –Erick dejo su torso al descubierto –congélame donde más te plazca –Erick estaba muy excitado –deja de jugar conmigo –grito Elsa enojada –vamos anímate, tú eliges primero puedes ir directo a mi cabeza, o a mi estómago, o el propio corazón si gustas, YA DEJA DE TEMBLAR Y ATACA YA

-Subestimas mi poder, Erick –Elsa le lanzo un poderoso rayo de hielo a Erick pero este ni se inmutaba el realmente tenía pensado recibir el ataque con los brazos abiertos.

**Buenas estimados lectores ¿como están? Bueno la parte donde Erick pierde el control quise hacerla parecido a la escena de la película donde Elsa se niega a conceder su bendición y prohíbe el matrimonio repentino. Discute con anna y finalmente, culminando en los poderes de Elsa expuestos ante todo el mundo, siendo incapaz de controlar sus emociones, pero en el caso de Erick en lugar de huir decide pelear con Elsa para vengarse, bueno mas adelante aparecerá el segundo enemigo de erick o sea Jack no se pierdan el procimo capitulo elsa vs erick, nos leemos despues y no se preocupen mas adelante vendrá jelsa.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, antes que nada tengo un anuncio que darles, pero sera al final de capitulo, ojala lo disfruten**

Capitulo seis – sacrificio doloroso

-¿cómo dijiste?, que tu… ¿me vas a dar ventaja?, ¿acaso escuche bien? –la reina estaba atónita, así como poco a poco un sentimiento de ira se apodero de ella, no podía concebir que un chico malcriado y prepotente se burle de ella, acaso la creía débil, pues no, ahora mismo el rey de Mustafar tenía que sufrir un castigo-

-¿Tienes nieve en las orejas?, te dije que te daría ventaja, dejare que asestes el primer ataque –Erick dejo su torso al descubierto –congélame donde más te plazca –Erick estaba muy excitado –deja de jugar conmigo, ¿crees que no puedo acabar contigo de un solo golpe? –Grito Elsa enojada –¿enserio?, entonces esto será muy divertido vamos anímate, tú eliges primero puedes ir directo a mi cabeza, o a mi estómago, o el propio corazón si gustas, YA DEJA DE TEMBLAR Y ATACA YA

-has atentado contra mi vida, y es un delito muy grave, póstrate ante mí y a cambio te perdonare la vida, pero mis hombres te llevaran prisionero –jejeje, está usted muy confiada mi lady, veamos si de verdad usted pueda ser capaz de arrebatar mi vida –contesto el rey riéndose de la proposición de la reina –ahh ya veo, con que eliges la muerte, bien, espero que estés preparado para el castigo… Erick –sentencio la reina con firmeza –¿preparado?, se ve que no entiendes en la situación en la que estas reina Elsa, como vas a sucumbir ante mis poderes, por eso te di ventaja, agradéceme, soy un noble caballero -Elsa le lanzo una mirada llena de odio a Erick

-SILENCIO, YA ME HARTASTE –con todo su poder Elsa había lanzado un poderoso rayo de hielo que se dirigía al corazón de Erick, el rey como si nada recibió el ataque en el pecho, justo donde se encontraba su corazón, para la sorpresa de la reina, el rayo no lo lanzo varios metros, con el solo contacto del rayo este se desvaneció en brillo de hielo.

-¿QUE?, no es verdad, esto es imposible –dijo la reina observando aterrada que el rayo no surtió efecto –¿es todo tu poder? – Erick suspiro de decepción -me he llevado una gran decepción, matar a alguien tan débil no es nada gratificante, pero que se le ha de hacer –Elsa en su desesperación lanzo otro rayo pero de un manotazo Erick desvió el rayo hacia un árbol congelándolo.

-¿Como es posible esto? –Susurro la reina Elsa observando sus manos –tus poderes son inútiles ante mí, ¿acaso olvidas que yo controlo el calor?, al tener más desarrollados mis poderes el fuego está dentro de mí, nada puede apagarlo, mis flamas son mucho más poderosas de lo que tú crees… creo que ya tomaste ventaja, ahora es mi turno de atacarte, ya que si tu solo atacas no sería una batalla justa –Erick con sus dos manos comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de fuego y al hacerlo le lanzo una barrera de proporciones colosales a la reina, el ataque es parecido cuando Erick mato a los magos que le arrebataron la vida a su abuelo, pero este es mas grande.

Elsa observo como la barrera de fuego ganaba terreno, con su máximo esfuerzo, creo una enorme pared de hielo que alcanzaba proporciones gigantescas, cuando el ataque dio de lleno la pared de hielo se derritió en gran parte dejando una pared más chica con pequeños agujeros –_este chico, nació con poderes al igual que yo, y lo peor de todo es que sabe controlar muy bien sus poderes, de verdad el planea hacerme daño, no puedo hacer nada, tengo que huir, tengo que salir de aquí –_ los pensamientos de elsa se ven interrumpidos cuando un ataque violento de lava impacta con lo que resta del muro que elsa creio, elsa ahogo un grito al ver lo cerca que estaba la lava de ella.

-que pasa, ¿no dijiste que me vas a castigar?, ¿que paso con esa actitud agresiva de hace un momento? ehh, dime –erick se acercaba con paso lento y una sonrisa desafiante -no te acerques… monstruo –con evidente temor Elsa preparo con sus manos un nuevo ataque de hielo –por lo que veo, no has organizado bien una estrategia que servirá para matarme, sabes, lo de hace un momento cuando te di ventaja, en realidad te estaba poniendo a prueba para ver que tan fuerte eres, pero… viéndote de cerca pareces una gatita asustada, te advierto que no voy a tenerte piedad, aunque seas mujer –unas flamas se vieron en las manos del rey

Con el ceño fruncido elsa lanza muchas estalactitas de hielo a su enemigo pero erick simplemente crea una barrea de fuego que gira en torno ale desviando las estalactias por diferentes lugares –y bien, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso? – a Elsa se le pusieron los vellos de punta cuando vio qe su ataque fue inútil de pronto erick con su espada corto el suelo donde estaba parado y de inmediato una columna de calor se abrió, erick se había introducido ahí.

-¿que paso?, ¿por donde se metio? –dijo Elsa mirando por todas partes –detrás de ti -erick le dio una patada en el estómago a Elsa mandándola a volar varios metros –muy bien llego tu hora, despídete, mi lady –Erick lanzo una bola de fuego a una desorientada Elsa, cuando el ataque llego solo se escuchó un desgarrador grito seguido de una explosión.

Cuando el humo se disipo erick caminaba hacia un montículo de piedra, con una sonrisa vacilante lanzo lava con sus manos a dicha columna –¿que sucede?, ¿porque permaneces escondida detrás de ese montículo de roca?, pierdes el tiempo mi lady, yo puedo sentir el calor corporal de las personas, en otras palabras soy como una cobra cazando a su presa, ¿no te parece? -Erick observo el montículo de roca y efectivamente ahí estaba Elsa con heridas un poco serias, mientras su cuerpo temblaba. –_n-no p-pue-puede ser, me descubrió_ –penso elsa mirando con terror

-¿Crees que no hablándome vas a engañarme?, parece que ya estas preparada para morir, mira como soy un noble caballero te daré un consejo, si continuas peleando de esa manera… jamás me ganaras -elsa observo la siniestra sonrisa del rey erick, esa sonrisa que a ella le aterraba.

-eso lo veremos –Elsa con todos sus poderes lanzo un rayo muy luminoso pero erick solo ladeo la cabeza esquivando el ataque con suma facilidad, elsa en sus uñas creo hielo dándoles la forma de unas poderosas garras conformadas de hielo y con estas intento herir a Erick pero el continuaba esquivando sus ataques, burlándose de la reina, cuando por fin la reina estuvo a punto de arañarle al cara Erick la sujeto del antebrazo y aplicándole una llave le dijo:

-que pasa, se supone que ibas a matarme ¿o no?, también mencionaste, que me preparara para sufrir el castigo–dijo Erick sonriendo sínicamente, Elsa gimió de dolor mientras Erick aplicaba más fuerza en su agarre –¿crees que con estas tonterías vas a lograr herirme?, pon atención, lo más importante en una pelea es ver los movimientos del enemigo, debieron haberte enseñado eso… ahh pero tú eres una niña consentida que vivió una vida llena de lujos, por eso peleas de una manera tan patética –suéltame, maldito cobarde –Elsa sacando los mismos hábitos bruscos de anna le dio un fuerte cabezazo en la nariz a erick logrando que este la soltara.

Elsa volteo y vio como Erick le salía sangre de la nariz mientras se sobaba –¿decías algo conque no sabía luchar? ehh –dijo Elsa con una sonrisa desafiante –no creas que por darme un cabezazo… –Erick poco a poco se volvió a acomodar la nariz –vas a derrotarme, solo fue un golpe de suerte, nada fuera de lo normal –Erick se terminó de acomodarse la nariz erick le lanzo una pequeña bola de fuego a Elsa que logro su objetivo, logro impactar en ella, Elsa estaba muy débil, con mucho esfuerzo intentaba ponerse de pie, Erick se acercó a ella y le acaricio la mejilla en señal de burla.

-¿se encuentra usted bien, mi lady?, dígame, ¿que está viendo? –Erick delicadamente continuaba con su caricia, -está usted helada, necesita calor, mucho calor jejejajajaja –Elsa estaba en shock, pero como toda reina debía ser fuerte, recobrando la compostura de un manotazo quito la mano de erick – no me toques con tus asquerosas manos –Elsa intento darle un puñetazo pero Erick es más habilidoso que ella, y le da otra patada en la espalda tirándola en el suelo, elsa respiraba agitadamente, pero jamás se daría por vencida y una vez mas comenzó a levantarse con dificultad, pero cuando volteo Erick había dado otra patada pero esta patada genero una onda de fuego, como pudo Elsa se cubrió con hielo pero no fue suficientemente rápida la acción de ella y ocurrió otra explosión.

-esta es una de mis ataques más efectivos, la llamo… patada ondeante de fuego, el impacto se hace más grande cuando la onda de fuego se expande –Erick se agacha a la altura de una Elsa muy agotada –no tiene comparación, dime, ¿piensas lo mismo que yo? –Elsa mantenía la mirada por debajo y erick con se acercaba mas con esa sonrisa de burla.

De pronto Elsa abre los ojos y le dispara otro rayo de hielo poderoso pero erick lo esquiva… una vez más con suma facilidad –tu… no vas a seguirte burlando de mi -Elsa con dignidad se pone de pie mirando a los ojos a su nuevo enemigo, pero ya estaba muy agotada –¿qué vas a hacer ahora?, ¿vas a atacarme?, ehh, ¿demasiado asustada para continuar?, entonces ahora mismo te daré muerte dijo erick mientras preparaba una poderosa llamarada en su brazo.

-no vas a salirte con la tuya maldito, hare lo que me pediste, terminemos con esto –Elsa tenía listo otro rayo de hielo poderoso, tal vez este rayo sea el más poderoso que está a punto de crear –ese es el espíritu, creo que me sentiré satisfecho después de que te mate –dicho esto ambos disparan los ataques hacia el otro provocando un choque masivo de poderes.

Ambos poderes chocaron fuertemente ocasionando una onda expansiva, se logró apreciar una figura con un copo de nieve y una figura de una flama, al momento de que los dos ataques colisionaron entre sí, la consecuencia del choque de poderes ocasiono que clima se alterara de una manera peligrosamente agresiva, las corrientes de aire se soplaban fuertemente y una tempestad estaba creándose alrededor de los dos, poco a poco Elsa observaba con temor como el rayo de fuego de Erick estaba ganando terreno –no, no me vas a vencer, no voy a caer, NO ME DEJARE GANAR –dijo Elsa decidida y aumentando el poder de su rayo logro hacer que el rayo de fuego de Erick retrocediera.

-tienes unos poderes asombrosos, pero mis poderes son aún más asombrosos que los tuyos, ¿entendiste?, VAS A CAER ELSA –Erick aumento el poder en su rayo haciendo que nuevamente tomara ventaja –demonios, me está ganando, pero aun así no me daré por vencida –dijo Elsa mientras que con mucho esfuerzo lograba evitar que el ataque de Erick ganara aún más terreno.

Mientras tanto

El reino entero de Mustafar estaba temblando mientras que la furia de la madre naturaleza se hacía presente, la gente gritaba de terror mientras observaban las corrientes violentas de aire, poco a poco una tormenta comenzaba a crearse en el cielo… pero esta tormenta no era una tormenta común, poco a poco los poderes de Elsa y Erick estaba provocando un desastre natural.

-qué demonios está pensando –dijo kristoff mientras veía como las nubes se ponían negras mientras que muchos rayos estaban sonando estrepitosamente –kriss..toff, mira… allá –dijo Anna señalando una ráfaga violenta muy cerca de aqui a duras penas mientras se recuperaba del inmenso calor, kristoff vio que muy cerca de aquí había una onda de poderes girando, era de color naranja azul –es justo en la dirección en la que tu hermana se fue, tengo que ir allá , ven aquí sven.

-Qué bonito –dijo el muñeco hecho de nieve –quiero ver la aurora boreal –olaf admiro el violento choque de poderes que Erick y Elsa estaba llevando a cabo –este no es el momento, esa cosa esta causando el desastre natural, es peligroso que vayas conmigo, cuida de anna – sin más kristoff monto a sven –pero quiero ver –dijo el muñeco impaciente -olaf, creo que deberías hacerle caso –mejor cuidemos de la princesa –dijo caddie mirando al muleco de nieve en señal de regaño –_oh no, Elsa y Erick han chocado sus poderes, si esto continua las paredes del espacio y tiempo se romperán, todo será un caos, tengo que hacer algo… tengo que hacer entrar en razón a ese tonto_ –pensó caddie y de inmediato sin que krisstof se diera cuenta caddie lo siguió hacia la dirección del choque de poderes.

-"este es el fin", "que alguien nos ayude", "todo se acabó estamos condenados" –ese eran los gritos de los reinos vecinos que eran víctimas del desastre natural que yacia en el reino y que de poco a poco se intensificaba más. –qué demonios está pasando alla, no puede ser, acaso se trata de brujería –dijo el conde de wisselton mientras que una ráfaga de viento derribo a todas las personas presentes –argh, es el apocalipsis –dijo el anciano sintiendo terror

De vuelta con Elsa y Erick

-que no te das cuenta de que eres una basura, no tienes el suficiente poder para derrotarme, ¿POR QUE INSISTES?, ARGH MUERETE, MUERETE YA –Erick estaba enfureciéndose ya que Elsa era terca y por más que se esforzaba su rayo aun estando a punto de ganar el choque de poderes, Elsa lograba mantener a raya el rayo de erick –admítelo, te cuesta trabajo aumentar más tu poder, si realmente eres tan poderoso como presumes, ¿porque no acabas con esto de una vez por todas y usas todos tus poderes?, o tal vez ya lo estás haciendo pero no es suficiente o ¿me equivoco? –Elsa estaba al limite su rayo estaba demasiado débil a comparación del rayo de Erick y en el fondo de ella sentía pánico por temor a que Erick la derrotara y fuera el final de todo, pero había algo que la impulsaba a seguir luchando y eso era sus familia, sus amigos y a la persona que recién conoció que le hizo sentir un sentimiento muy extraño para ella, esa persona era Jack, por nada del mundo iba a permitir que por culpa de Erick jamás volviera a ver aquel chico de cabellos platinados.

-_ojala que estuvieras aquí, así no me sentiría tan sola, necesito verte de nuevo fue una promesa que hicimos y por nada del mundo la romperé,_ no ROMPERE MI PROMESA –milagrosamente el poder de Elsa aumento bastante logrando retroceder el rayo de Erick por mucho, ahora los papeles se han invertido y Erick es el que está en la cuerda floja.

-AAAAHH MALDITA, YA VERAS –Erick inmediatamente aumento aun mas sus poderes, pero ahora le costaba más trabajo tomar ventaja- ¿Por qué?, ¿PORQUE DEMONIOS NO PUEDO GANARLE?, ESTOY A PUNTO DE VENCERLA Y DE PRONTO ME AVENTAJA DE NUEVO, VAMOS ESTUPIDO RAYO AVANZA, AVANZA –dijo Erick mientras que la desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

ahora ambos estaban igualados, pero como los rayos iban aumentando de poder mas y mas, esto ocasionó que las barreras del espacio comenzaran a deformarse, ahora habia muchos desastres naturales que se manifestaban a a una escala titánica que devastan los alrededores del reino y de muchos pueblos, con la misma potencia de destrucción de su epicentro. Muchos fenómenos que ahorita mismo están interviniendo son: terremotos, tsunamis, huracanes, tornados y tormentas eléctricas.

-Oh no, debo darme prisa –dijo caddie mientras observaba la serie de desastres naturales haciendo lo suyo.

-¿Pero qué demonios? -Kristoff llego y vio como los poderes de Erick y Elsa estaban causando estragos por doquier –Elsa, por favor detente –grito kristoff tratando de hacerla en razón –no puedo –dijo Elsa aun tratando de mantener a raya el poder de Erick, -kristoff, hay que detenerlos ya, este caos se agrandara más si mi amigo y tu amigan continúan de esta forma, YO IRE CON ERICK TU VE CON ELSA RAPIDO –anuncio la pequeña gatita y rápidamente se fue volando hacia Erick.

-ERICK DETENTE POR FAVOR –grito caddie en medio del caos –NO TE METAS EN ESTO, YO MISMO ACABARE CON ELSA –grito erick aun aumentando mas su poder –si continuas con esto no habrá ningún futuro, por favor ¿acaso quieres destruir tu reino y matarnos a todos? –Erick no hacía caso de las suplicas de su amiga –POR FAVOR ANULA EL CHOQUE DE PUDERES, TE LO IMPLORO –el tono de caddie era de desesperación total –NO, NUNCA, ESTO ACABARA CUANDO VEA EL CADAVER DE LA REINA EN EL SUELO –al ver que era inútil seguir suplicando la gatita fue donde se encontraba Elsa.

-Elsa, escúchame con atención suelta el choque de poderes, por favor, cuando lo hagas huye de aquí y no vuelvas nunca, cuando sueltes la conexión te ayudare a detenerlo por un momento para que te dé tiempo de huir, pero solo por un momento ¿me oyes?, confía en mi –dijo la gatita en medio de Elsa –pero si lo hago Erick nos va a…

-TE DIJE QUE LO DETENDRE PERO QUIERO QUE ROMPAS EL CHOQUE DE PODERES –dijo la gatita aún más desesperada –Elsa asintió insegura –vamos Elsa suelta la conexión, suéltala estas lista –dijo kristoff poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Elsa, elsa con miedo desapareció su rayo y kristoff de inmediatamente uso su cuerpo para proteger a Elsa, caddie se interpuso entre el rayo de fuego.

-Lo desapareceré, -caddie comenzó a brillar intensamente mientras el poderoso rayo de fuego estaba conteniéndose en el pequeño cuerpo de la gatita –ven salgamos de aquí –kristoff cargo a Elsa estilo nupcial y junto con sven se alejaban lo mas lejos posible del furioso rey.

Cuando el rayo se introdujo en el cuerpo de la gatita esta brillaba intensamente –Erick, no me queda mucho tiempo -dijo la gatita mientras sonreía dulcemente –¿pero por qué demonios hiciste eso?, ¿Por qué te sacrificaste por ella? –dijo Erick shokeado mientras que observan impotente como la gatita brillaba más y más–espero que con esto aprendas una lección valiosa, prométeme algo, hazle caso a tu mami, recuerda que el perdón es la luz que ilumina tu camino, la venganza no te llevara a ninguna parte, solo acabaras perdiéndote a ti mismo y anqué consumas tu venganza no lograras nada –dijo la pequeña gatita mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

-no caddie, no por favor, no te vayas –dijo Erick intentando salvar a la gatita pero era inútil –siempre seremos amigos, siempre lo seremos, te voy a extrañar mucho -y dicho esto una luz cegadora cubrió por todo el lugar que se llevó a cabo dicho enfrentamiento. Cuando la luz se apagó la gatita ya no estaba ahí.

-Vámonos de aquí -dijo kristoff y junto a la carroza Elsa y los demás reyes de los países vecinos se fueron del lugar cuando el brillo de luz cubría al reino de Mustafar

-¿Elsa que sucedió? –Pregunto kristoff –hazme un favor, vayamos con los troles –dijo Elsa muy agotada –¿pero por qué quieres ir ahí? –pregunto kristoff confundido -por favor llévame con los troles –al ver la súplica de Elsa kristoff accedió –de acuerdo.

Erick había despertado pues se encontraba inconsciente, debido al brillo intenso –caddie –dijo desesperado y de inmediatamente busco a su fiel amiga, pero no estaba en ninguna parte.

-NO… caddie –Erick golpeo el suelo estrepitosamente y un rio de lava salió de ahí

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –el grito se escuchó mientras que elsa y krisstoff estaban lo suficientemente lejos de ese reino infernal.

**Bueno eso es todo, quiero hacer un anuncio, dentro de tres meses no subiré nada ya que tengo un asunto que debo tratar espero no se desilusionen, pero cuando termine lo que voy a hacer les juro que luego subiré un capitulo, bueno me despido. Nos vemos… adiós.**

**Imágenes**

**Erick**

**h-t-t-p-:-/-/-m-a-d-d-y-9-0-3-.-d-e-v-i-a-n-t-a-r-t-.-c-o-m-/-a-r-t-/-F-r-o-z-e-n-O-C-E-r-i-c-k-t-h-e-k-i-n-g-o-f-f-i-r-e-4-7-6-2-2-5-6-2-8-.**

**Augusto**

**-h-t-t-p-:-/-/-x-e-l-s-i-o-r-4-5-6-.-d-e-v-i-a-n-t-a-r-t-.-c-o-m-/-a-r-t-/-F-r-o-z-e-n-O-C-p-r-i-n-c-e-a-u-g-u-s-t-o-4-7-2-8-9-0-6-1-7-**

**Junten los espacios y les mostrara las imagenes**


End file.
